Changing Fate
by xeat.ur.soulx
Summary: "When fate hands you a lemon, make lemonade." - Leave it to me to squirt the lemon juice in fate's eye. : A Paul/OC Imprint Story. Sequel's Up!
1. Nightmares

_The forest was dark, almost pitch black. I could barely see my tiny hand in front of my face. At only 3'4, my legs were not as long as my older sister's, so it was harder for me to keep up with her as we walked through the woods, exploring._

_I couldn't help but worry that Momma and Daddy would be mad. We weren't allowed in the woods after dark, and the sun was already almost down. If we didn't turn around now, we would be in trouble with Mommy and Daddy—or worse._

"_Sadie!" I called out, but she had disappeared. I tried again. "Sadie!"_

_I kept walking through the darkness, trying to find my sister. Where in the world could she have gone? Just a few minutes ago, she was right beside me . . . wasn't she?_

_Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream filled the forest around me. Even though I rarely heard any of my family members scream—only if my Mom or Sadie saw a snake or rat—I still knew that scream anywhere. Sadie was in trouble, and I still couldn't find her to save her._

_I picked up my pace as limbs pulled against my long, straggly hair and my feet tripped over limbs in an attempt to find Sadie. I just had to find her before anything bad happened to her. But, before I could find her, she found me. Well, she ran right into me, therefore finding me. _

"_Oh my God! We have to get out of h-" she panted before she was cut off by something grabbing me out of her grasp. I looked up into the blood red eyes glowing in the darkness around me. The pale skin stood out against the blackness, and her evil grin only made my tiny heart drop. I was terrified—like, pee-in-my-pants terrified._

"_Well, well. What do we have here? Another child?" she spoke in a velvety voice. "Oh, and a feisty one at that!" she exclaimed when I tried to bite her. "Uh-Uh-Uh! No biting . . . yet."_

_What was _that_ supposed to mean?_

"_Put my sister down!" Sadie screeched, kicking the beautiful woman's shin. The woman simply glanced down at my sister before sighing._

"_Ah, the joys of children," she muttered, loud enough for us to hear. I scowled at her, frozen in her death grip around my neck._

_The woman's face suddenly perked up. "What if we play a little game? Ah, I know. I'll take you," she pointed to Sadie, "with me as my dinner tonight, and come back later for you," she finished, pointing at me. _

_I was about to protest when Sadie said, "Yes. Yes, let's play." I shot Sadie a look, scared for not only my own life but for hers, too. As a mere child, barely out of my toddler years, I was pretty advanced in my thinking._

"_Please, let my sister go, then you can come back . . . in thirteen years. On a Friday. Friday the Thirteenth." Wow, it was almost like Sadie had really thought this through. _

_The woman simply grinned. "Ah, that sounds . . . terrifying. I love it! You're pretty smart . . . for a human."_

_I saw Sadie raise her brow in astonishment. Then, I caught on. Did she say "for a human"? What was that supposed to mean?_

_Sadie opened her mouth, most likely to ask, but the woman interrupted her. "Yes, child. I am not human. Isn't that obvious?"_

"_W-What are you?" she asked, barely above a whisper._

_The woman grinned and chuckled evilly. "A vampire."_

_With that, she dropped me on the ground, grabbed a screaming Sadie, and ran off with blinding speed._

"_Sadie!" I screamed, much like I did earlier while trying to find her. "Sadie!"_

"Sadie!" I yell as I sit up in bed, fully awake now. I blink, taking in my surroundings. I am in my bed, covered in a cold sweat, shaking. I sigh as I realize that it was just another nightmare. I seem to have a lot of those these days. And, most of the time, they are based on the same thing—my sister's death.

"Evie? Are you okay?" My mother, Sheila, runs into my room, a worried look on her face. She is always worrying about me—probably because I'm the only child she has left. At least that's _one_ parent who actually cares if I'm alright or not. Can't say the same for my Dad, though.

I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand, hopefully removing most of the evidence of my nightmare, and nod with a forced smile. "Yep. Everything is okey dokey."

Momma smiles softly, but her eyes betray her. She knows I'm lying, but she would never call me out when it involves my nightmares. She knows what they were about, and she knew that if she called me out then it would only bring up the painful subject that none of us really wanted to bring up. Plus, she still didn't believe me when I told her it was a vampire. The police ruled it as a bear attack—I was supposedly lucky. But, I knew the truth. I was the only witness, so I knew the whole truth. It wasn't a freaking bear that kidnapped my sister. It was a vampire.

"Okay, well, hurry up and get dressed. You've got to feed Ash before school." With that, she disappeared down the hall.

I sigh and roll over, attempting to land on my feet. But, the sheet tangles up with my legs. I scream as I fall face-first onto the cold, hard floor.

"Ow," I mumble into the wood before kicking off the sheets and standing.

After dressing in jeans, a black tank top underneath a thin gray hoodie, and my black and white converse, I pull my long, straight-as-a-board light brown hair back into a low ponytail at the nape of my neck and pull the hood up over it. I almost always wear a hood on my head to school; it helps me hide from the stupid high school idiots I'm forced to go to school with. Plus, when I wear the hood, the kids keep a distance. Sure, they may call me a freak, but I'm the tough freak.

I apply a light amount of eyeliner around my blue eyes and grab my black messenger bag before skipping down the stairs. After dropping my bag off in my car, I head out back, behind the house.

After feeding my "pet", I head for my car—a black Ford Mustang—and hit the gas. It takes a few minutes to get out of my driveway—the stupid thing is about a quarter of a mile long—before I am on the two lane highway. Once I'm on the highway, I gun it straight for town.

I live about two miles outside of town, while Kim is right on the outskirts. She actually lives on the same highway I live on, so it's a straight shot to leave my house, pick her up, and head to school. And that is exactly what I do every morning Monday through Friday.

It takes about a minute for me to arrive at Kim's. She is standing on her front porch, her book bag on her shoulder and an annoyed look on her face. That's when I glance down at the clock on the dashboard. _7:58_ flashes back in green. Crap. That means we have two minutes to get to school, get inside to our homerooms, and be in our seats before the bell rings at _8:00_. Hah, there is no way in heck we are going to make it. No wonder Kim is pissed. She hates being late, while I could really care less. That's just one of the many differences between us. Kim is the shy, quiet girl who dreams of becoming a famous writer while I'm the type who will murder anyone who hurts the ones I love and not think twice about it. I protect Kim most of the time from the kids who pick on her for being a "dork" or "geek." I, for one, call her my best friend.

Kim hops in the front passenger seat of my 'Stang and I reverse it back onto the highway. She immediately loses the annoyed face when something crosses her mind. I have a feeling it has to do with a certain boy—as always.

"Do you think Jared will be back at school today?" she asks hopefully.

I knew it. She is _always_ talking about Jared Michaels. Honestly, I don't give a crap what happens to the guy, but as long as my best friend is head-over-heels for him, I'm forced to care.

"I dunno," I reply. He has missed the last week of school, and everyone says he has been sick. But, I think it has something more to do with it. What with the weird "cult" rumors going around that Sam Uley and Paul Reid dragging Jared in. I don't know though. I just have that weird feeling that something more than _sickness_ is involved.


	2. From Gay Couples to Blow Offs

The rest of the ride is quiet. I think Kim is busy with another daydream about Jared—God, I hope they end up together before the school year is over. Since it is senior year, you never know where people will end up after high school.

We arrive at school a little after eight. Kim bolts from the car and scurries inside, leaving me still in the car. I laugh as I shut the car off and walk into the school. Just as I reach the doors, the bell rings, signaling that homeroom is over and first period will begin. After grabbing my English books from my locker, I head for Mr. Whitaker's English class.

I only have one class with Kim, and that's last period gym—which is also the only class Kim has with Jared. So, I guess you can say our gym period is spent with Kim ogling Jared, him taking no notice as he plays basketball with his friends, and I'm stuck with a daydreaming Kim while I really want to be playing some kind of sport. But hey—she _is_ my best friend and I honestly don't mind sitting on the sidelines with her while she talks about Jared and her undying love for him. If I were that crazy for a guy, I would hope that she would do the same for me.

Morning classes move along at a slow pace. By the time I'm almost ready to scream from the torture of school, the bell rings for lunch. After dropping my books off at my locker, I head to the cafeteria. Instead of getting in line like all the other idiots to eat the disgusting cafeteria food, I walk straight to the table in the far corner where Kim and I sit—alone. Yeah, no one else hangs out with us. We're like the three musketeers . . . only, there are just two of us. So I guess that means we are the two musketeers . . . ?

Kim is waiting for me, a tray of food in front of her. I sit down across from her, my gaze falling to the nasty pile of brownish spinach. Isn't spinach supposed to be green? Ew.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm not eating this crap."

I laugh. "What, are you a mind-reader now?"

Kim shrugs, a smirk on her face. "Maybe. Because I _obviously_ know _everything_ that you're thinking," she replies sarcastically. Yeah, most of the time she gets it wrong. So, she really isn't much of a mind-reader.

Movement out of the corner of my eye causes me to look up. There, entering the cafeteria, is the last person I expected. Jared Michaels.

"Oh. My. God."

Kim jerks her head up to look at me, but my gaze is on the hot guy entering. Jared really has changed. He went from being the 6'1, lean and averagely muscled dude to a 6'7, hugely muscled guy. He was _smoking_. But, of course, I couldn't go for it. Neither did I want to. Kim could have at it while I sit back and watch. Guys aren't worth my time; not if all they're going to do is have their way with me then move on to the next girl they see. I don't see a point of even liking a guy if that's the way they act. Hence the reason why I have never dated, kissed, or even had a crush on a guy.

"Holy crap, Evie!" Kim squeals, ducking her head as a few people from the neighboring table turn to stare at her. Poor Kim. Ever since freshman year, she has had the hugest crush on Jared Michaels. One that has turned into what she says is "love." I only hope that everything will work out in her favor.

I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm, but I can't help the small smile that forms on my face. Kim really is a character.

I watch over Kim's head as Jared crosses the cafeteria, along with Paul Reid. Then, it hits me. The same thing happened to Paul a few weeks ago. He left looking similar to Jared and came back like that. Ahah! My suspicions are starting to look correct!

The only question is: What in the world made them like this?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

By the time Gym rolls around, I'm sure I will die from absolute boredom. I hate school; it's the utmost form of punishment. I don't see a point of going to school when all they do is give us a page number and tell us to do the work—whether we know how or we don't. If it were up to me, school would be fun—like, an amusement park version of fun.

I enter the Gym and head straight for the bleachers, where Kim is waiting. I plop down next to her and jam an iPod earbud in one ear, blasting Mayday Parade to block out whatever the stuck-up popular girls a few levels down are talking about. They keep sneaking glances up at us, and personally, I don't want to know what rumor they are planning on starting.

"Evie! Look!" squeals Kim, this time much lower than she did in the lunch room, so no one around us can hear.

I glance up to see Jared and Paul entering. It's the second time we've seen them today, and they seem to be sticking together like glue. Gay much?

"Why is it that the day before Jared left, Paul had nothing to do with him, and now it's like they're gay together?" I ask, honestly confused. As I finish my question, Paul's gaze jerks to me, a glare filling it. I avert my own gaze before he can see my eyes; they're probably filled with my hidden laughter at how he seems so protective about that. Wait . . . could he hear me?

Kim sends me a scowl before shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe it has to do with whatever reason Jared had to miss a week of school." I can tell that she is really thinking hard about that reason. What _happened_ during the past week?

The sound of Coach Enzor's shrill whistle causes me to jump, and Kim to scream. All eyes fall on her, and I swear it looks like Jared is seeing the sun for the first time. What the heck? As I watch the look on Jared's face change drastically upon seeing Kim. Any other day, I would be overjoyed at that look, but right now it is just creepy.

Kim averts her gaze; only then do I realize that their eyes had met. Yeah, something is really fishy around here. Kim's face covers in a blush as she ducks her head, allowing her long black hair to hide her face from the other students.

"We're playing one-on-one today. Everyone will have to play at least _once_." He begins to look around for players to appoint. I slide down a little bit, hoping he'll look passed me.

Coach Enzor points to me and calls out, "Okay, Parker. You're up." Crap.

I sigh and walk down the footboard of the bleachers until I reach the end, where I jump off. I land right in front of Jared and Paul. My gaze flickers up to Paul, accidentally meeting his glaring chocolate brown eyes, before I turn and walk across the floor to Coach Enzor.

"Take the jacket off and the iPod out of your ear," orders Coach Enzor.

I roll my eyes, reach up, and yank the earbud out of my ear. I stuff the iPod and earbuds into the pocket of the sweatshirt before pulling it up over my head and off, leaving me in my jeans and black tanktop. Coach Enzor's eyes widen when he realizes I'm wearing a tanktop, which causes me to snatch the basketball from the pervert and walk across the court. I stop at the top of the key, then turn to the coach.

"Um, Coach? It takes two people . . ."

Coach Enzor blinks, shakes his head slightly, then turns to the bleachers where the students are, each of them staring at me in shock. My God, it's as if they have never seen me without a sweatshirt on . . . oh yeah, they haven't. Perverted small-town jerks.

"Reid, you're up with Parker."

My eyes grow wide. _What?_

Paul, with a stupid grin on his face, walks across the court to me. He has a look on his face, similar to Jared's when he looked at Kim. Wait . . . that look wasn't there until he looked at . . . me.

What does that mean?

Coach Enzor's whistle blows, and I dart off to the side, trying to get around the huge guy in front of me. Unfortunately, he's a lot faster than me. Dang.

I try every move I know to get around him, but each time he steps in my way, that stupid grin still on his face. Every few seconds, his warm skin comes into contact with mine, and an involuntary shiver runs down my back while a strange spark courses through my veins. I seriously believe I have gone mentally insane.

Note to self: Remind Kim to call the mental institute.

Finally, I fake him out. I step to the side, as though I'm going that way, then bolt in the other direction, spin off of his back, and lay the ball in the hoop. Easy as pie.

Coach Enzor claps his hands. "Good job, Parker. That's the way to get around a block."

I smile slightly, pick up the basketball, and toss it to the coach. I then make my way back to the bleachers, grab my sweatshirt, and climb up to where Kim is sitting. Before I can pull the sweatshirt over my head, though, someone plops down next to me. I look up to find none other than Paul Reid grinning at me.

"Um, may I help you?" I ask. I can sense that Kim is staring at him from my other side.

Paul nods. "Yeah, uh, I was wondering what you're doing tonight . . . ?"

Oh no. Is he asking me out? This isn't good. I mean, he _is_ hot and all, but I just . . . I just don't date. And I don't want to hurt his feelings. Why am I even thinking of all of this? If it was any other guy, I would've turned them down flat and walked away without a second glance. So, why am I even considering saying yes to this one, the known player of the school? Have I seriously lost my mind? The thoughts fill my mind as I sit there stupidly.

"I don't date," I finally reply.

Paul's grin falters slightly. "You wouldn't make an exception for me?"

I smirk at that. Of course I wouldn't. "Uh, I don't think so."

The bell rings, and all hell breaks loose as everyone crowds at the gym doors, pushing and shoving their way out. I roll my eyes at the idiots. Of course, they wouldn't know the practical way of leaving a building. They just act like a herd of wild animals. Then again, I am living in La Push, where the legends state that their people are descendants from wolves. That explains it all. Haha.

Paul's brows scrunch together as he thinks, probably of ways to get me to go out with him. Well, I'm sorry if I don't want to be like all the other girls he's dated and get dumped in a few weeks after giving my all to him. Uh-uh, that's not what I plan on doing.

Paul sits there stupidly, thinking, so I decide to go ahead and leave. The gym is empty now, and I'm sure Kim is waiting for me at my car. She left in a hurry, probably hoping I'll accept Paul if she's not there to make it embarrassing for me. Well, she was wrong.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be going. Bye, Paul." I stand and pull the sweatshirt over my head. Before I can take two steps, his hand gently grabs my wrist and that strange spark shocks my body again. What the heck is wrong with me?

"Wait, just . . . what's your name?"

I glare at him, disgusted now. Who knew Paul Reid is low enough to ask a girl out when he doesn't even know her name. Thank the Lord I didn't accept, or else I would be screwed. Now, I am officially sympathetic towards all the people who must come in contact with this jerk.

I huff and yank my wrist from his grasp. "Why should I tell you?" I demand, my anger growing dangerously close to my breaking point.

Paul stands, towering over me. "Why shouldn't you?" he counters, his minty breath washing over my face and making me forget for a split second why I am mad. But, I gain my bearings and focus my glare back on those stupid meltable eyes.

"Evie," I mumble, much to my displeasure. But, then again, he would probably just find it out from someone else. And, what does it matter? It's just my name. It's not like I'm accepting a date offer from him. Only when hell freezes over.

Paul grins and mouths something. Is it _my name_ he's mouthing? Why the heck would he mouth my name? It's almost as if he wants to remember it always. Aw, that's kind of sweet. Ugh, why can't my brain just stop working and let me stay mad instead of thinking of the stupid sweet things the jerk is doing?

"Evie," he repeats. "Is that short for something?" he questions.

Telling him the name I go by is simple. Telling him my entire first name is something more personal, something no one else in this school-minus Kim-knows. So, of course, that part of my life is not going to be told to this jerk. I quirk a brow, my anger slipping away, and nod. "Yeah."

Paul grins a bit wider. "Are you going to tell me?"

I smirk and glance up at his chocolate brown eyes that seem to captivate me. "Nope," I quip before turning on my heel and walking away, leaving a slightly hurt Paul behind me. But, what do I care? He's just a stupid playboy jerk.

Right?


	3. Bruises

**Ugh this chapter sucks :p Like, literally. I'm really sorry for all of you who are reading this, but I just needed a filler to post. Also, please share any ideas you have for this. Maybe some stuff that happens between Evie & Paul? Any ideas would be appreciated ;)**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank kay for being the first to review my story!:)**

Kim, of course, is waiting beside the car when I finally make it out of the gym and away from Paul. For some odd reason, I feel kind of bad for hurting him like that. But, then again, he _is_ a player. Who am I to accept an offer from a _player_, no matter how much my body reacts to him?I unlock the car, and Kim and I hop in silently before she cracks. "Oh my God!" she squeals. "Paul asked you out!""And I said no!" I squeal in a fake, high pitched voice before frowning and starting the car.

Kim's jaw drops. "Are you _insane_? Paul Reid is one of the hottest guys in school, now even hotter because of his sudden change," -which brings major inner suspicion from me and a quirked brow- "and you _rejected_ him?" she finishes, screeching.

"Kim, he's a player. Do you really think I'd stoop that low?"

Kim blinks, obviously not expecting that answer. She then nods and turns her attention back out the window. "Yeah, you're right. I just-I kind of wish it had been Jared and me instead of you and Paul, you know?"

I nod and sneak a peek at her. A tear is trailing down her cheek. I reach over and pat her arm that is resting on the center console. "I know. But, hey-at least Jared probably knows your name."

Kim gives me a confused look before I explain the whole incident with Paul and how he didn't know my name. That got her laughing, and therefore made me feel accomplished since I made her forget her worries. I'm a great friend, aren't I?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I spend the afternoon at Kim's house, helping her baby sit her four younger siblings while her single mom works the day-shift at the factory in Port Angeles. I feel sorry for Kim-what with her being responsible for four young children every day-but then again, she's lucky. She has a family that loves each other, a mother who would lay down her life for her kids, and siblings whom look up to her. I would give anything to have what she has.

At six o'clock, when Ms. Connweller finally walks through the door after a long day at work, I make my leave for home. My own mother probably already has dinner ready, and I want to eat and get upstairs to my room before my Dad gets home. If I don't, all hell will break loose.

I reach my house, park my car, and hop out. Only then do I notice the fancy Mercedes that is already parked in the open garage. I groan and mutter, "Crap," under my breath as I slowly make my way inside. Today is already turning into a nightmare.

The minute I open the front door, my Dad's voice echoes throughout the entire house. "Evie Rae Parker, where in the hell have you been!" he screeches at the top of his lungs, bringing a wince from me as I try to walk past him into the kitchen. He grabs my wrist and jerks me back.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! I am your father! You _will_ show me some respect!" His blue eyes, that I unfortunately inherited, glare down at me. I flinch back, waiting for the oncoming blow.

"Answer me!" he yells in my face.

I blink and stutter, "I-I was a-at K-Kim's house."

Suddenly, Mom appears in the doorway. "Jim, let her go. She hasn't done anything wrong," she says soothingly. Oh yeah, when your daughter is fixing to have her guts beaten out of her, you use a soothing voice. That makes _perfect_ sense . . . not.

Dad glances at Mom before letting my wrist go. I grab my injured wrist as I hurry past them and into the kitchen. My wrist is already beginning to swell, and it'll probably be another color in the morning. Now, to figure out some way to explain that to the overprotective teachers . . .

Instead of sitting in the kitchen to eat, I grab my plate and run upstairs to my bedroom. After slamming the door shut and locking it, I sigh and sit on my bed. I slowly eat the pork chop and green beans, knowing this will be the last time I eat until tomorrow at breakfast. Once I'm done, I carefully open my door and sit the plate out in the hallway for my Mom. It's something we arranged years ago, after Sadie's death and Dad's blaming me. She'll come by in a little while to get the plate so I won't have to leave the safety of my locked room.

I sprawl out on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Thoughts of Paul immediately cross my mind, confusing me. Why am I thinking of Paul? I could care less about him. I mentally curse Paul Reid for making me think of him, which causes a stinging pain to stab my heart. I flinch at the strange pain. What in the world is wrong with me?

The sound of footsteps in the hallway gain my attention, therefore drawing me from my thoughts. A knock at the door sends chills down my spine. If my father really wants in, he'll do anything to get in. Which really scares me.

I stay frozen on the bed, and eventually, the person walks away, the sound of their footsteps retreating. I sigh in relief. At least I'm safe . . . for now.

I really hate living in hiding like this, but hey-at least I _do_ have a roof over my head and I _do_ have food in my belly. Plus, my father doesn't do much more than grab me too hard or slap me a few times, which only leaves a few little bruises that go away in a few days. It could be worse.

Right?

**I know I'm asking a lot, but is it possible that I could get a few reviews? Just for encouragement? Thank you :) **


	4. Friend? Or Overprotective Creep?

**Okay, so I just spent the past 3 hours writing this for ya'll ;) So, I would really appreciate some reviews! Thank you ;)**

**Ohh, and I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed so far ;) Love you guys!**

**So, here we go . . .**

Morning comes before I know it. The shrill sound of my alarm clock wakes me, bringing me out of my dreamless sleep. I quickly dress in jeans, a tank top, a hoodie, and converses before descending the stairs and heading out to the backyard.

Ash is pulling at the end of his chain that is tied around the huge old oak tree in the yard. He doesn't bark; instead, he just whines, begging for his food. I laugh as I pour dry dog food from the bag I brought out from the kitchen. As Ash eats his food, I pat his head lovingly before turning and walking around the side of the house to my car. I hop into the Mustang and zoom out of the driveway and onto the highway.

Thankfully, this morning I get to Kim's house at 7:40, giving us twenty extra minutes. Kim is happy with me, which makes me happy, too-then again, she's also in her daydreaming mode, making her distant and quiet. The ride to school is silent as she thinks about Jared and I think about Paul, against my will. My God, why can't I stop thinking about the stupid boy?

We reach the school, and I drive around in search of a parking space. Kim comes out of her reverie and squeals, pointing out an empty space close to the front. I press the gas, hurrying so I can get it before anyone else, when a familiar black truck appears. Kim begins freaking out.

"Hurry, Evie! Faster! He's gonna beat us to it!"

I laugh wildly as I pull into the space a split second before _he_ can. Kim high fives me as I shut the car off before we both hop out, stupid grins on our faces. I feel like I have just accomplished an amazing feat. Crazy, I know.

I slam my door shut and turn to Kim, but she has already run off to the school building. Ugh, aren't I worth just a few minutes of her time? Well, I can only hope she at least graduates as the valedictorian since she is constantly dropping me for school. Ah, I still love her, though.

"Good morning," a familiar deep voice says behind me.

I spin around, coming face to face with Paul. He is leaning against my car, grinning at me. I refrain from rolling my eyes at his stupid grin and snap, "What do you want?" Yes, that sounds mean and all, but what do you expect me to do? He isn't exactly my prince charming, is he?

Paul holds his hands up in defense. "Whoah, I was just wishing you a good morning. I didn't mean to start World War III," he jokes. I can't help but smile at that, even though I hate the person who said it.

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

Paul grins again. "It's okay. Anyways, I just wanted to congratulate you on beating me to this spot. Nobody has ever beaten me in a street race before."

I raise my brows. "You street race?" I ask, surprised.

Paul shrugs. "Only when someone challenges me. We don't race for money; just for winning. Boost our pride, I guess."

I nod, understanding. Although, I'm not exactly experienced, nor do I have the knowledge, when it comes to racing. I'm not a big fan of NASCAR, either.

Paul takes a step towards me, making the two foot distance into one foot. I glare up at him, but he doesn't seem to care. Personally, I don't want to be that close to him; though, my stupid imaginative brain has other ideas.

"So, I know you rejected me yesterday when I asked you out, but I was just wondering if maybe we can just be friends and forget that happened yesterday." Paul's chocolate brown eyes probe mine. "What do you say?"

I scrunch up my nose in thought. I have always hated my nose. It's one of those little button noses that is sprinkled in stupid freckles, making me look childish when I honestly don't want to look that way. When I'm trying to keep up my toughness around the stupid jocks who are constantly flirting with me, it doesn't help to have a weakness-even if it _is_ my stupid nose.

Half of me begins mentally screaming, _"Be his friend! You idiot, just be his friend!" _while the other half screams, _"Just walk away. He's an arrogant bastard!"_ So, to calm my screaming mental voices, I simply reply, "I'm not agreeing to being your friend, but I _will_ agree to being an acquaintance. You have to earn the rights to being my friend."

Paul grins a bit wider, if that's possible. "Alright. And don't think I won't work for the rights," he replies cockily. Ugh, stupid boy.

Suddenly, a car horn sounds behind us and I shriek, jumping forward away from the loud sound and into Paul's arms. I honestly did not mean to; it was just my stupid reaction. I recover almost immediately, and my cheeks redden to the point of almost burning. My blue eyes look up into Paul's brown, and I find myself lost in their chocolatey-ness. I feel Paul's hand trail down my arm. When his fingers touch my wrist, I flinch and jump back, disengaging myself from him. I just agreed to being a semi-friend of his, for crying out loud!

Paul's gaze falls on my injured wrist. The bluish-black bruise is in the shape of my father's fingers and hand, making it obvious that someone grabbed me. What I'm going to tell the teachers who see, I don't know.

"Evie, who did that to you?" he growls, glaring at my wrist.

I pull my wrist up to my chest and hold it there, covering it with my other hand so he can't see. "No one. I-I twisted it wrong."

Paul turns his glare to me. "No, you didn't. I'm not stupid, Eve. I can _see_ the finger marks!" he exclaims.

I sigh, deciding not to let my anger get the best of me. It's probably best if I stay calm while Paul loses it. I don't have to be a friend to know that Paul Reid has anger issues. Just watching from a distance as someone riles him up can answer that question.

The bell rings, saving me from any argument with Paul. I turn and walk away, but Paul falls into step with me.

"Okay, I won't say anything about it. But, that doesn't mean I'm not happy about it," he admits.

I blink. What? When did Paul Reid care what happened to me? I just agreed to being a semi-friend not five minutes ago, for crying out loud!

"Um, okay," I reply lamely. What else am I supposed to say to _that_?

The rest of the walk to the school building is in silence, but I can feel Paul's gaze on me every five seconds, it seems. I don't know why he's all of a sudden so interested on me. Two weeks ago, he could have cared less if I fell off a cliff. So why the sudden change in heart?

**Yeah, this probably sucks too :p Any ideas on what should happen next? Please share :) And, are a few reviews possible? No? Oh, okay. *tear* I guess I'll survive :,(**


	5. Miss! Gerald! Must! Die!

**To everyone who has reviewed so far, this chapter is for you. I stayed up 'til four in the morning writing it ;) And I had an appointment at eight in the morning. So, I only got four hours of sleep :p But, here's the next chapter. Please review with any more ideas!**

The morning passes by at a snail's pace. By the time third period rolls around, I'm already ready to leave. Not go home, per say, but just leave the campus.

I walk into my third period science class. I take a seat at my usual spot-the left side of the two-person desk at the back center of the room. My desk is the only desk in the room that has an empty seat next to me; all the others are filled. It works for me because I honestly don't want to sit next to any of the stuck-up snotty girls who whisper about me when they think I don't notice or the stupid jocks who just want to constantly get in my pants. Ugh, the joy of high school.

Miss Gerald walks in, and the class grows silent. This is the only class I know that everyone actually listens to the teacher. Then again, who wouldn't? Miss Gerald is the best teacher at the Quileute Tribal School. She makes class fun. This is really the only class I like at school. If all my classes were more like this, I would love school a whole lot more than I do now.

"Good morning class!" greets Miss Gerald cheerily, a big smile on her face.

The class replies with their own hellos and good mornings. Miss Gerald sits down at her desk and pulls out a folder from her bag. She begins reading through something, probably looking for whatever we're doing today. The sound of the door opening catches my attention, along with almost everyone else in the room. Paul walks in, an angered look on his face. Who pissed him off between homeroom and now?

Miss Gerald glances up at Paul. "Oh, good morning Mr. Reid," she says, grinning widely at him. For some reason, a feeling of complete jealousy fills me, making me see red as I watch her bat her eyelashes at him. She may be twenty-seven, but she is still fit, curvy, and very pretty with her blonde hair pulled back in a bun and make up caking her face. I blink and shake my head, trying to clear it of all the evil thoughts running through it. Thoughts of different ways to secretly murder Miss Gerald for looking at my Paul that way.

Whoah, hold up. _My _Paul?

I slap a hand over my face, covering my eyes as I mentally chastise myself. Why can't I just think of Paul as a friend? Why do I care if someone else looks at him with lust? Why do I care?

The sound of the chair next to me being pulled back, it's legs screeching against the floor, brings my attention back to the present. I drop my hand and look to my right.

God, kill me now. Please.

"Hey," Paul murmurs, grinning at me. Wait, why is he sitting here? He's supposed to sit with Jacob Black on the other side of the room! I glance over to where Jacob is sitting, sending Paul confused looks. I couldn't blame him.

I curtly reply, "Hi," before turning back to the front, wishing Miss Gerald would just give us something to do so I wouldn't have to talk to Paul. Not five minutes ago, this class was my favorite class. Hah, not anymore. Could anything else go wrong in this class today?

"Alright, we're going to start a project today. Everyone partner up with the other student at your table." I groan inwardly. Yes, this class _can_ get worse. I now officially hate Miss Gerald and her stupid class.

"I'm going to pass out a sheet of paper that describes what you're project is. Not everyone will have the same project, though." She grins what to me is an evil grin and begins passing out papers. She reaches our table and hands me the paper, winking at me. I swear, the teachers at this school are getting more perverted and creeper-ish every day. Seriously.

I roll my eyes and begin reading the paper. _How Much Do You Know About Your Partner?_ That one line was all I needed to read before I raised my hand.

Miss Gerald smiles sweetly. "Yes, Miss Parker?"

"Um, can I switch papers with someone else? Or get another project?" I ask-almost to the point of begging.

Miss Gerald shakes her head, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but no. The project you have is what you are required to turn in." I hope she stabs her eye out with an eyeliner pencil.

"Oh, ok," I mumble before handing Paul the paper. Ugh, I _really_ hate Miss Gerald now.

"So, we have to get to know each other," he says, happily . . . ? At least, it sounds that way. Great, this is just one other way for him to figure out how to ask me out. Lovely. Just lovely.

"Yep," I mutter, pissed off thanks to the stupid teacher.

"Okay, everyone can get started on their project!" Miss Gerald announces before sitting down at her desk and staring down at her lap. I'll bet fifty dollars she's got a cell phone out.

I sigh and turn to Paul. "I guess we'd better get started." I honestly don't want to know any more about Paul-though, my heart and half of my brain is saying something different-but I _do_ want a good grade on this project. Even though it's just something little kids could do with paper and crayons.

"Yeah. So, how are we gonna do this?"

I shrug and pull out a notebook and pencil from my bag. "I guess I'll just write down everything I find out about you and you can write down everything you find out about me."

Paul looks at the paper that I want to burn before saying, "Um, it says we have to make a poster with pictures, details, etc." Oh God. The _last_ thing I want is to show Paul my embarrassing baby pictures.

Miss Gerald better sleep with one eye open. That's all I've got to say.

"Okay," I say calmly, mentally screaming out in frustration. "Let's get the facts and info, then we can worry about the poster and whatever."

Paul nods. "Okay. Who's first?"

I don't reply. Instead, I write Paul's first name on the top of the paper before asking, "What's your middle name?"

"Paul."

I cock an eyebrow. "Okay, then what's your _first_ name?"

Paul chuckles. "David."

I write that down before asking other miscellaneous questions, like his birthday, his favorite color, his parents' names, etc.

"What's your favorite animal?" I ask.

Paul replies with a smirk, "A silver wolf." I want to laugh out loud at the irony when he answers what his favorite animal is.

When Paul asks me my full name, I simply reply, "Evie Rae Parker."

"You said Evie was short for something," he retorts.

I shrug. "You haven't earned the right to that yet." I smirk as he rolls his eyes and jots down my name.

"Fine. What's your favorte color?"

I am about to reply to that when the bell rings.

"I guess we'll have to meet somewhere to finish our project," I say as I pack my books in my bag.

Paul nods. "Yeah. Uh, I would invite you to my house, but my parents are out of town for the week and I don't think you'd want to be alone in the house with me," he admits with a smirk. Arrogant jerk.

I roll my eyes. "You're right. I wouldn't want to be alone with you _anywhere_." He only smirks wider, bringing another eye roll from me. "Fine. Saturday. My house. One o'clock sharp," I tell him before picking up my bag and walking out of the room, leaving a smirking Paul staring after me.

And, for some reason, I enjoy that.

**So, I already have the next chapter written. And I have a feeling some of you who are waiting for Paul to make some kind of move on Evie will like it ;) But, I just have one request. If the review meter thing can get to 12, I'll upload the next chapter :) Yeah, I know you hate me. But, is it really that hard to review? I mean, just to write 'I hate it' or 'i love it' or 'give me the next dang chapter' ? Hate me all you want, but I have the next chapter under lock and key until the reviews hit 12. So . . . let's get to reviewing! ;)**


	6. Gettin' A Little Friendly, There

**So, here's the next chapter ;) Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Eerie Iri for reviewing 5 times ;) Thank you!**

"Evie!" My eyes open slightly at the sound of my name being yelled up the stairs. I blink, trying to get rid of the sleep and sand.

"Evie, Paul will be here in a little while! Get _up_!"

I glance at the clock on my bedside table. _12:02_ flashes in red, mocking me. Shoot! I jump out of bed in a hurry and grab random articles of clothing before running to the bathroom. I still have to get a shower, clean up my room for our "meeting," feed Ash, _and_ find the poster board and pictures I promised to get. I'm going to kill my mother for getting me up late.

After a quick shower-ten minutes; my new record-I dress in a green t-shirt and old jeans with rips and tears in them before throwing my wet hair up in a messy bun and slipping on flip flops. I then run back to my bedroom to begin the cleaning process.

Thankfully, I just have to make my bed and throw the clothes laying on my floor in the hamper before I begin my search for the poster board and pictures.

I descend the stairs to search in the office when Mom appears from the kitchen. "Honey, what are you looking for?"

"Poster board. Do you know where it is?"

Momma nods. "Yeah. It's in the office between the desk and the wall."

I thank her and run into the office. Just like she said, the poster board is stashed between the wall and the desk. I grab two pieces before dashing back to my room. Two scrapbooks are on my shelf, and I quickly toss them on my bed before glancing at the clock again. _12:50._ Crap. I still have to feed Ash and let him run loose for a minute to stretch his legs. Ugh, sometimes having a pet is hectic.

I hurry outside with the bag of dog food. After pouring it in Ash's bowl, I unhook the chain on his collar. Ash makes what I call his "happy" noise. It's basically a strange whining/growling noise in the back of his throat. His bushy tail is wagging full-blast as he runs around the five acres of cleared land, stretching his legs.

I take a seat on ground underneath the big tree where Ash's doghouse and food bowl is while I watch him romp and play. He seems utterly content. I wish I could be an animal. It seems peaceful and simple; something totally different from human life. Liking a guy but not liking him at the same time is just an example of the screwed up, crazy human life. Does that even make sense? To me it does.

I glance down at my cell phone to see _12:59_ staring me in the face. One more minute. I call out to Ash so I can chain him before Paul gets here. The last thing I need is for Ash to attack Paul and kill him. That would really screw things up.

Ash comes barreling towards me, but at the last second, he darts off towards the front of the house. Crap! Paul must be here.

"No! Ash!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Ash is a wild animal. The only people he _won't_ kill is my parents and I, and that's only because we've had him since he was just a baby.

I round the side of the house to find Paul petting Ash's head and Ash sitting there, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. I am literally stunned.

"You didn't tell me Ash was a wolf," Paul accuses jokingly. I remember telling him the other day that I had a pet named Ash, but I never did tell him it was a silver wolf. Which is why his favorite animal was so ironic to me.

"Um, well now you know. I need to chain him up so we can get to work, so if you don't mind . . ." I nod my head towards the house, and Paul's face shows his realization.

"Okay. See you in a sec," he says before turning and walking inside. Ash follows him to the door, and only when the door closes does Ash begin the howling. What the heck? My wolf has never howled like that in his life. Nor has he ever followed a complete stranger without growling and threatening to bite. This is majorly strange, and I'm not even kidding.

I call Ash to me and he turns and runs back to the backyard. I run after him, only to find him laying in his doghouse, a defeated look on his face. Again, what the heck?

I quickly snap the chain back on his collar before lovingly patting his head and darting back inside. Paul is sitting on my bed, looking through the scrapbooks. Oh, crap. I knew I shouldn't have left those there. Now he's probably seen all of the embarrassing pictures of me as a kid. Great.

I inwardly groan before plopping down on the bed beside him. I look over his shoulder at the pictures he is currently looking at. Me at age one with something green smushed all over my mouth and a triumphant smile, me at age five covered in mud, me at age three naked. Wait, _naked_? _Paul_ just saw me _naked_? Granted, I was only three in the picture, but still! Oh no.

I grab the book from his hands. "Oh-kay. I think that's enough picture browsing for today." My cheeks are literally blood-red with embarrassment. Miss Gerald is going to get it for this.

Paul chuckles. "Relax, Eve. I have my own pictures that my dear mother took. And some of them are worse than yours," he admits with a grin and a wink. Jerk.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Let's just work on the posters." I hand him a poster board. He takes it and sprawls out on my floor with a pen and a sheet of paper that I recognize to be the list of things about me in hand.

"So, I'm gonna need some pictures of you for the project." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handful of pictures that he hands to me. "Here's mine."

I flip through the pictures of little kid Paul. Paul in a little swimming pool with a huge grin on his face, Paul on a trampoline with some other kids, Paul with whom I assume is his mother at the beach. He was so cute as a kid. I wish I could say the same.

We spend the next two hours working on our projects, exchanging little conversation. I work on arranging Paul's pictures around the center paper, where all of the information I have on Paul is written. I use colored markers and random little knick knacks to decorate the poster so it looks better and just might possibly get me an A.

At three-thirty, Paul sits up, announcing he has finished. I roll off the bed to inspect his poster. He has written the details about me underneath each picture, like a caption. His is simple, yet it gets the point across.

"It's good," I tell him with a smile. Thank God the pictures on here aren't as embarrassing as the ones he was looking at earlier. I made sure of that.

"Thanks," Paul murmurs, his eyes on me. If he wasn't so dang annoying, I might actually fall for him. Too bad . . .

I grab the poster off of the bed and practically shove it at him so he'll move his gaze. Paul blinks before looking at my poster. His frown turns to a grin as his eyes rake over it.

"Wow, Eve. I like it." I mentally scream at myself for letting him call me 'Eve,' but I don't do anything about it. I kind of like it when he calls me 'Eve.' And it practically kills me to admit that mentally.

"It's not as beautiful as yours," I joke.

Paul looks down at me, all serious. "The only beautiful thing in here is you."

A not-so-awkward silence envelops us as we stare into each other's eyes. Half of me orders me to turn away, while the other half orders me to stay looking at him. I listen to the other half and continue staring into his beautiful chocolate eyes.

He starts to lean forward, and I realize that he's about to kiss me. _No!_ the smart side of my brain yells. _You hate him, remember? You _can't_ kiss him!_ I shrug it off. Who cares? One kiss won't hurt anyone, right?

Just before Paul's lips touch mine, the shrill sound of his cell phone breaks the silence, scaring me half to death as I jump back in fright.

Paul growls something under his breath as he fishes the phone out of his pocket and flips it open.

"What?" he snaps. Wow, not two seconds ago he was all mellow. This guy is really bipolar.

I hear a muffled voice on the other end before Paul replies, just as angrily, "Fine. I'll be there in five." He slams the phone shut and stuffs it back into his pocket before turning to me, his anger fading but still evident.

"I have to go. I'm really sorry."

I nod, understanding. Well, sort of. "It's okay. I'll see you Monday?" I ask, unsure. It's almost as if my heart can't take it if I don't see him Monday. Crazy, right?

Paul nods, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, see you Monday, Eve." He stands and walks out of the room. I hear him tell my mother goodbye-she must be standing right at the bottom of the stairs, listening; thank you mother-before the sound of his truck starting up fills the short silence. The sound of gravel is the last sound I hear of him before he fades away.

And only then does the realization of what almost happened between us hit me.

**Yeah, I know some of ya'll hate me for not letting them kiss :p I promise they'll kiss sooner or later! A few reviews might make it happen sooner . . . **


	7. I Think I've Lost My Mind

**So, I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this. Any ideas on what should happen? Please share ;)**

Dad doesn't come home until Sunday night. I'm cooking with Mom when we hear the door open. When he walks in the door, I can already tell he's had a few drinks. He's swaying and muttering to himself; that's my cue to leave.

As I try to sneak passed him and up the stairs, he spots me. "Eve-ie. Come heeeeere," he slurs as he points to the ground at his feet. I gulp down a cry for help as I slowly make my way towards him. This can only end badly.

My father raises a hand and slaps me across the face, an evil smirk on his own. "I don't wannnna see your face dowwwn heeeeere again, doooo you underrrstand?" he slurs.

I nod quickly, afraid to open my mouth and say something that will only get me slapped again. My cheek is stinging something fierce, and I just want to go upstairs and splash some cold water on it and maybe let out a few tears in private. I don't want to cry in front of my father, even if he wouldn't notice.

"Answer me!" he yells in my face, causing me to flinch back in fright.

"Y-Yes s-sir," I stutter, terrified.

Dad shoves me backwards, causing me to fall on my butt on the hardwood floor. Ouch.

"Get up-upstairs," he stutters before stumbling into the kitchen, calling out my mother's name. Ugh, why can't she see that he's abusive and not the loving husband she thinks he is? I swear, my Mom is blind most of the time.

I pick myself up and run up the stairs to my bedroom. I slam the door shut and lock it before making my way to the bathroom. A look in the mirror confirms the purple-ish blue bruise on my cheek. And to think, it'll be worse on Monday. How in the world am I supposed to hide _that_?

I wet a washcloth and gently press it to my poor cheek as I lay on my bed and flip the TV on. Halfway through 'Revenge of the Bridesmaids,' I lose consciousness and drift into a dreamless sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

My eyes flash open, coming face to face with darkness. What in the- The sound of howling breaks the silence. That must have been what woke me. Stupid pet wolf.

I climb out of bed and walk to the window. Ash is laying under the tree, his head up as he scans the woods. It's obvious he isn't the one howling. Then that means . . . No, there can't be wolves in La Push, can there?

Another howl breaks the silence and goosebumps cover my body as shivers run down my spine. I'll never get back to sleep tonight.

I climb back into bed and lay with my eyes open, listening to the crazed wolves howl. Though somehow, even through the howling, I found myself drifting off once again into a dreamless sleep. Only this time, it isn't dreamless.

~.~.~.~.~

_The dense forest surrounded me. I ran through, wearing only shorts and a t-shirt, ignoring the brambles and briars cutting my bare legs and feet. I was on a mission to find someone, but I didn't know who it was yet._

_The forest opened up to a clearing. It was small, but cute. I stopped, waiting for something that I didn't even know was coming. All of a sudden, a familiar white being appeared from the trees._

"_Ah, so you remembered," the woman said, a smile on her beautiful face._

_I was too frozen to reply; either that, or I couldn't find the words. The woman simply continued on as she circled me. "So, today is Friday the Thirteenth. Thirteen years after the death of your precious sister, am I correct?" she sneers._

_A shiver runs down my spine. This cannot be happening. I didn't think she would actually come through on that deal!_

"_Well, I can see that you don't have any last requests, so shall we get this over with? Yes, let's end this now."_

_The woman crouched, an evil smirk crossing her face, and leapt towards me._

_A piercing, blood-curling scream erupted from my mouth before everything went dark._

The feeling of someone shaking me brings my attention from my dark nightmare to the present world. I stare up into the face of my concerned mother.

"Evie, are you okay? Was it a nightmare?" she demands, worry coating her tone.

I can only nod, knowing she already knows the truth and only wants to make things better. Ever since Sadie's death, that's all my Mom wants. Except when it comes to my father. She still can't see that what he's doing is abuse.

"Y-Yeah," I stutter. "I'm fine now, though," I assure her.

Mom shoots me an unsure look before nodding and straightening up. "Okay. Well, you'd better get ready for school. You know Kim doesn't want to be late."

I glance at the clock. _7:15_ flashes back. God. Will there ever be a time when I can get somewhere and not be late?

I quickly dress in a tank top, jeans, and my favorite paint splattered hoodie before grabbing mine and Paul's projects, hurrying through feeding Ash, and running to my car. It's _7:50_, and I'm already running way late. Kim won't be too happy . . .

I reach my car and go to open the door when something moves in the corner of my eye. I jerk my head up just to see two chocolate brown eyes staring at me through the trees. I stare harder and see that the eyes belong to the huge silver head of a wolf. Oh my God! I jump in the car as quickly as possible and lock the doors. What are they doing? Feeding wolves steroids and letting them loose in La Push?

But, as I drive to Kim's to pick her up, I can't help but think about how familiar those chocolate brown eyes are.

**Ooooh she saw Paul! Haha, so that deserves some reviews, right? Maybe? No? Oh . . . *tear***


	8. Puppeteering With My Heart Strings

I decide not to bother Kim about the wolf I saw. She would probably freak out and choose to never go outside again. I can't do that to my best friend.

Of course, Kim is a little pissed off that I'm late, but when she sees my bruised cheek - that I unfortunately couldn't cover, no matter how much make-up I coated on it - she immediately forgets about being late and instead fusses over me, asking if I'm hurt anywhere else and saying she's going to hire a pro wrestler to go beat up my Dad. Ah, you gotta love Kimberly Connweller.

We reach school after eight o'clock, but instead of rushing into the building like usual, Kim hangs back with me. It's obvious she's nervous about something, but I can't tell what.

Finally, as we reach the doors, I stop walking and ask, "Kim, what's the matter?"

Kim blinks, giving me that innocent face as she replies, "What are you talking about?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't give me that! Just tell me what's wrong!"

Kim sighs and looks down at her feet. "I-I think Jared might be going out with Destiny Royal," she admits.

I scowl. Ugh, the bastard. Every time he looks Kim's way, he smiles at her. Now he's going out with the school slut? He better stay out of my way today, because if I see him, I just might kill him.

I sling an arm over Kim's shoulders. "Just ignore him. He'll come around sooner or later," I assure her. She probably doesn't believe me, but at least I'm trying here.

Kim nods, a small smile forcing it's way on her face. "Yeah, you're probably right, Evie. Thanks."

I nod. "No problem," I reply as we reach the lockers. I drop my arm so she can run to her locker and get to class while I hang back, not ready to go to the torturous rooms. I stand by my locker, pretending to be putting things away to put up a good show for the security cameras stationed at random corners of the hallway.

"Skipping class?" asks a deep, familiar voice behind me.

I spin around, coming face to face with Paul Reid. My heart skips a beat while my mind mentally scowls. Why can't my body be on the same page here?

The minute Paul sees my bruised face, his expression changes to pure fury. "What the hell happened to you, Eve?" he demands, his eyes dancing in fire.

I shrug nonchalantly, not wanting to relive what happened. "Um, n-nothing," I stutter, much to my embarrassment.

Paul reaches forward, pushing my hood back as he brushes a thumb against my cheek. I flinch back as he hit's the most painful part of the bruise. He grimaces. "Evie, who did this to you?" he whispers, begging for an answer.

I sigh, deciding just to tell him. It's not like anyone will care if they find out anyways. "My Dad," I murmur, looking down at the ground, afraid to meet his eyes.

Paul begins shaking. "I-I have to go," he growls before turning and walking down the hall. I watch through the glass doors as he walks outside and turns, heading straight for the woods. Why in the world is he going to the woods?

I always knew something strange was going on in La Push, and ever since the whole Jared and Paul joining the cult thing and completely changing, my theories have grown wilder. But the wolf - there's not much that can explain the wolf. And for there to be a connection - is that even possible?

~.~.~.~.~

Science class comes around a lot faster than I really want it to. Before I know it, I'm sitting beside Paul once again, our projects lying on the table in front of us. He apologizes for running off, and of course I forgive him. My heart is pounding louder than I thought possible. How come this one guy can make me feel vulnerable and breathless? I'm always the tough one. I have to be. If I give in, I'll crash and burn. It's all about surviving, right?

"Okay, so I hope everyone had a great weekend!" greets Miss Gerald. A few hoots and hollers are her answer. "Now, it's time for the projects!" she announces. Most of the other students groan and mumble to themselves. Good. At least I'm not the only one pissed off about this stupid project.

"We'll start with . . . Paul and Evie. Come on up here, guys." She waves with her hand for us to come to the front. I refrain from groaning out loud as I stand, grabbing my poster. Paul is right behind me as we walk to the front. I glance at Paul, silently begging him to go first. He sighs, getting the message, as he turns to face everyone while holding up the poster.

"So, um, this is all the stuff I learned about Evie." He looks down at the poster as he reads off the little captions under my pictures. "Um, her name is Evie Rae Parker and she was born on April 12, 1990 to Jim and Sheila Parker. Her sister, Sadie, was killed by a bear thirteen years ago." A shiver runs up my spine as I remember my dream. _Friday the Thirteenth._ Only two more weeks to live. "Her favorite color is blue, she likes wearing jackets with the hood over her head, she loves any kind of sport, she has a pet wolf named Ash, her best friend is Kim Connweller, and she likes all kinds of music, except for oldies crap."

Paul looks to Miss Gerald, silently telling her he is done. She begins clapping, a big smile on her face. "Good job, Paul. I thoroughly enjoyed it," she practically squeals. Ugh.

Paul winks at me as I hold up my own poster. I blush slightly as I try to turn my attention to the task. "Okay, so, I had to make a poster on Paul. I learned that his name is David Paul Reid and he was born on January 22, 1990 to Mollie Reid. He is an only child, his two favorite colors are blue and green, his favorite animal is a silver wolf, his best friend is Jared Michaels, he has major anger issues," I laugh along with everyone else in the class. Paul fake-glares at me, but I just stick my tongue out at him jokingly before turning back to my project. "Uh, Paul likes basketball and football, he likes rock and alternative music, he doesn't have any pets but he loves animals, and . . . that's about it." I look over at Miss Gerald. "I'm done," I announce, bringing a few chuckles from my audience. I just ignore them as Miss Gerald tells us to take our seats.

We leave the posters on her desk before making our way to the back of the classroom. Miss Gerald calls on the next group, but I don't pay any attention. Instead, I lay my head down on my desk, letting my hood block out all light as I rest my eyes that got no sleep due to those stupid wolves howling all night.

My eyes shoot open when someone taps my shoulder. I turn my head to the side, squinting as the light hits my eyes, and stare up at Paul. "What," I snap.

He rolls his eyes. "The bell just rang."

I fly out of my desk, grabbing up my books, as I dart down the aisle. A warm hand grabs my arm, stopping me from running out the door. I spin around, coming face-to-face, chest-to-chest with Paul. My heart starts stuttering while my breathing comes in shallow gasps. I mentally slap myself. I shouldn't be acting like that around Paul! I barely know the guy, for Christ's sake!

"You don't have to break your neck getting to class, you know," he jokes, a grin on his face. His immense body heat is washing over me, sending shivers down my spine. I barely even hear what he is saying, so I simply nod.

"U-Um, yeah. Okay," I reply, not even sure what I'm replying to, as I turn and walk carefully out the door and down the hall. Since when did Paul Reid make my heart go crazy?

Was one look all it really took for him to pursue me? Or is this just a game that he's playing with my heart?

**Ahhhhh I can't believe this is the EIGHTH chapter! I have to take a moment to celebrate ;) I have never written a book this long before lolz. **

**Anyways, if you're interested, you can check out my Favorite Paul Imprint Story challenge. And, could I possibly get some more reviews? Just a few? Oh, and for everyone who has already reviewed, I love you guys!**


	9. Did You See That?

**Ahhhh I'm lovin' the reviews! I think I just might jump up and down for joy at all the reviews. Haha ;)**

**Oh yeah, I know I haven't been saying this, but I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. And she owns Paul. And Paul is only a fictional character whom I will never have the chance to meet in person and quite possibly have him imprint on me. So sad . . . *tear***

Monday passes by quickly, as does Tuesday. Dad leaves on Tuesday morning for a week-long business trip. Mom leaves at the same time, except her excuse is a trip to Seattle to spend time with friends. In my opinion, they're just getting away from each other and me. Maybe Dad will find something else to occupy his time other than drinking and hitting me . . . nah, not happening.

Tuesday night, Kim insists on spending the night so I'm not alone. I hate being alone in my house at night, out in the middle of nowhere, a few miles from the next house, vulnerable enough for some guy to take advantage of me. The idea of being vulnerable isn't too appealing, but then again, I don't like being tough. I don't mind standing up for what I believe in or saving the people I love, but when it comes to surviving or surrendering, I will always choose to survive. I will not back down to a fight unless I know another way around.

The sound of rain on the tin roof of my house isn't unusual. Heck, it rains almost every day here. Just another reason why I like wearing my hoodies. If it rains, I won't get too wet. Plus, I love the rain. That's the only reason why I love La Push.

Kim, on the other hand, hates anything wet that can fall on her unexpectedly. Especially rain. Just the thought of rain makes Kim all grouchy and moody. For as long as I've known her, she has always stated that she is leaving La Push and it's raininess for California and the sun. I just hope Jared finally opens his dang eyes before she picks up and goes, or he'll regret it for the rest of his life. Maybe he won't miss her, but he sure will when I get a hold of him.

"Evie, what are thinking so hard about?" asks Kim, shaking me from my thoughts of ways to murder Jared without anyone figuring out who did it.

"Nothing," I reply, averting my gaze. If I tell her what I was thinking about, she will literally follow through with one of my ideas for Jared.

Kim glares at me, knowing good and well that I'm not telling the truth. But, instead of fussing at me, she simply shrugs and turns the TV on. I fall down onto the couch beside her, glad that she isn't interrogating me on my thoughts.

The Notebook is on ABC Family. Kim begins squealing and jumping up and down. She loves this movie. If she could, she would totally watch it everyday and have Jared's shoulder to cry on. I may not be a mushy pushover, but I can't pass up a good romantic movie that gets the tear ducts working. So, yeah - I love this movie, too.

The part where Allie has stayed with Noah but now she is leaving to go back to her fiancée comes on, bringing more tears from both Kim and I. It's just so sad! She's leaving the guy she loves the most.

The scene is interrupted by a piercing howl, just outside my home. Half of my mind tells me to blame Ash, but the other half reminds me that the sound came from the other side of the house. There is no way it's Ash. Well, unless he can throw his voice across my entire yard.

"E-Evie? W-What w-was that?" stutters Kim who is staring at me in complete terror. It's like a scene from a horror movie. All we need now is for a wolfman to come barreling in here. Please, dear God, do not send a crazed wolf in here just because I said that.

"A wolf," I whisper in reply. Images of half-wolf, half-men things kidnapping Kim and I fill my head, only making everything even worse. Another heart-stopping howl fills the air, causing Kim to scream out in fright. As if the howl has some kind of control over my thoughts, an idea hits me at the same time. The image of the silver wolf with the chocolate brown eyes hits my mind full force like a freight train. For some strange reason, something tells me it's out there protecting Kim and I from something. I don't know if it's true

I jump from my seat and run to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of my wolf. Wait, _my_ wolf? When the heck did it become _my_ wolf? _My _wolf is the poor beast chained to a tree in the backyard.

Oh crap. My wolf is defenseless against a wild wolf the size of a horse, like the one I saw. Oh no. It might kill Ash. I can't let it kill my pet!

I freeze mid-step and spin around, now heading for my parents' room. Dad has a rifle in the closet for if it's ever necessary, and I've watched enough TV to know how to use a gun . . . I think.

I grab the gun from the closet and fly back towards the back door. Kim grabs my arm halfway there.

"Are you mad?" she shrieks.

I probably am. Who in their right mind would go out in the middle of the night to save her pet wolf from a horse-sized wolf with a gun that she has never shot before? Hah, only me.

"I can't let whatever it is hurt Ash," I defend.

Kim opens her mouth to protest, but she shuts it for some unknown reason. Probably because she knows it's a lost cause. If she picks a fight with me, I'll win. I _am_ the one with the gun. Hah.

Kim lets my arm go, and I make a mad dash for the backdoor. I spin around to her, terror probably coating my features. "Kim, I need you to get a towel and a bowl of water and put them in the half bath downstairs. I'm bringing Ash inside," I tell her before turning and darting out the door into the pitch black of night.

I can only rely on my senses and the years of living here and knowing the yard to get me from the door to Ash. I step quickly but carefully in an attempt to make it there and back without anything seeing or attacking me.

I reach the tree with no problem. Ash is sitting there, his ears perked up, his eyes trained on something beyond the tree line. Shivers run down my spine. You know that feeling you get when something or someone is watching you? Yeah, that's the feeling that just coursed through my veins. Ash growls fiercely as I unhook the chain from his neck, and I turn to see the last thing on earth I honestly want to see.

"Ah, young Evie. We meet again."

I stifle a scream so Kim won't come outside after me. Praying that the _thing_ will not go inside after Kim, I stand from my squatting position next to Ash, muttering for him to stay, and turn to face the vampire.

"You're two weeks early," I reply calmly, as if talking to my own mother and not a malicious creature intent on killing me.

The vampire smiles sweetly. "Yes, well, don't worry. I'm not here to kill you . . . yet. I will keep my end of the deal up. It's the least I can do, what with me killing your sister and all. I do hope you forgive me for that. I don't like killing people who hold grudges."

My eyes narrow into slits as I glare at her. "There's no way in hell I'm forgiving you for that, you b-"

The vampire is suddenly in front of me, one hand over my mouth, therefore interrupting me. Her skin is ice cold, just like it was all those years ago. Memories flood my mind, and I immediately feel like the helpless child I was when it happened.

"Uh-uh. You'd better watch what you call me, dear. I _am_ the one who will be killing you, you know. If you want a quick and painless death, I suggest you watch it," she warns.

She breathes in deeply, her eyes fluttering closed. "Ah, you do smell delicious. It's amazing how that hasn't changed. Your blood is still just as delicious as it was thirteen years ago." She leans in, her nose nearly touching the skin of my neck, and takes another deep breath. "It's almost impossible to resist now. But, I _do_ have a promise to keep." She sighs, leaning back. Her hand drops, and I take one last chance of escaping by running as fast as I can towards the house, Ash on my heels.

The sound of a yelp behind me stops me dead in my tracks. I spin around, thinking she has Ash, but am surprised when I see her face-to-face with the silver wolf I saw. He's growling, his huge teeth bared, but for some reason I am not terrified. It's an enemy of this vampire, that much is certain. I watch as it jumps towards the vampire. The vampire dodges it's pounce, turns to me with a smile and waves, then disappears into the trees, the wolf following behind.

I stumble backwards into the house, terror slowly filling me. I just saw the vampire again in person after thirteen years because it's here to kill me. And, I just witnessed a humongous wolf try to attack. Could anything weirder happen in my backyard?

Kim is standing at the window, shock on her face. She turns to me as I close the door and lock it.

"Did you see that?" I ask, barely above a whisper.

She only nods, the shock still evident but confusion starting to show. Crap.

**So, I promise to post the next chapter soon. I could use some reviews, though. Just a few? Please?**


	10. I Think We Have A Winner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :( I do, however, own Evie and her parents and her wolf Ash ;)**

After explaining everything to Kim - well, everything I know - it takes a while to convince her that this is not a dream and that it all really happened. Of course, after that, she locks herself in the bathroom to get away from me and think. I hate that I had to drag Kim into this, but I honestly had no choice when she saw the vampire. Now, if I only knew what in the world the huge wolf was, since it is obviously not a normal wolf. Not even my own loyal wolf risked attacking the vampire.

Wednesday morning, I wake up to find Kim dressed and ready. After spending the night in the bathroom, she seems better. Well, I hope she is, because I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't believe me and runs off, scared of me.

I quickly dress in my usual school outfit and eat a bowl of cereal while Kim sits on the couch, an unidentifiable expression on her face. Oh no. That isn't good.

I let Ash out of the bathroom, but I leave a pile of newspapers in the bathroom for his business. I'm not leaving him outside when the vampire could come back and kill him. Sure, it could get in my house, but at least I'll feel better about taking all the precautions I possibly can on keeping Ash safe. I pour food in a bowl in the kitchen for him and refill his water bowl before calling out to Kim that I'm ready.

When she doesn't respond, I call out again. Still, she doesn't make a sound, so I walk into the living room to find her just how I saw her a little while ago. On the couch with a strange expression on her face. I sit next to her, my head facing her.

"Kim?"

She lets out a breath that I'm sure she was holding. "I didn't think it was possible," she whispers, though I'm not sure if it's to me or that she just thinking out loud.

I wait for her to continue if she's really talking to me. I don't have to wait long. "The legends, Evie. I think the legends are true!" she exclaims, turning to me.

I blink. "W-What?" I reply dumbly, sure I heard her wrong.

Kim stands abruptly and begins pacing. "The legends about the cold ones and how the Quileutes are descendants of wolves? Yeah, I think they're true," she admits, coming to a rest in front of me.

I grab my head with my hands, trying to think through this. So, _people_ are changing into those huge wolves? They're real werewolves?" That might explain why a huge wolf has the same eyes as the guy I might be falling for.

Kim nods. "Yeah. And, you know what else I think?"

I shake my head. She continues. "I think Jared, Paul, Sam Uley, and whoever else is in that _cult_ might know more about it than we do."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I fly down the highway towards the school with Kim in the passenger seat. We get there with twenty minutes before the bell. Once I park, Kim and I hop out and begin our search for Jared and Paul.

It doesn't take long to find them. They standing behind Paul's truck, talking quietly, as if what they're talking about is a secret. I bet I can guess what that secret is.

"Well, hello there," I say cheerily, breaking into their private conversation. Kim is standing next to me, right across from Jared. I ignore Jared though; my eyes are solely on Paul.

"Um, hi," mutters Paul, not looking at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Jared scrunch up his nose, as if he smells something awful. I ignore that, too. Stupid lying werewolves.

I cross my arms over my chest, Kim following suit. If this wasn't serious business, I probably would've laughed. "Is there something you want to tell us? Maybe something that happened last night?" I ask sweetly, wanting to here the truth from him. I don't know why, but it means a lot to me if he'll just go ahead and tell me the truth _before _I tell him I already know.

Paul blinks before realization dawns in his eyes. He sneaks a glance at Jared. Jared shrugs, causing Paul to sigh and turn his attention back to me. "How much do you know?" Ah, he's pretty smart. Making sure we're on the same page and he doesn't let anything slip. I have to give him credit for that one.

My blue eyes stare up into his brown ones. "I know you're a werewolf, along with Jared and Sam and anyone else who's in that _cult_. I know you were at my house in wolf form or whatever, because I could never forget your eyes," I admit, blushing slightly at his smirk. "I also know that you know about the vampire, but there's more to the story on that one," I explain. "Oh, and Kim saw everything from the window, so she knows. Now, are we all on the same page, or are you going to deny everything I've said?"

Paul and Jared exchange a look before each smiling. Paul gazes into my eyes, making me weak at the knees for some reason. "Yep, we're on the same page. You know, you girls are pretty smart, figuring it out and all," Paul admits, slightly surprised.

I smirk. "If I hadn't had the run-in with a vampire all those years ago, then I wouldn't even believe in this crap." I suddenly realize that I've said a bit too much, but who cares. They'll find out eventually.

Paul cocks a brow. "Oh? Well, I think you have some explaining to do." I glance over at Kim, but see that she's already walking towards the building with Jared. I turn my attention back to Paul.

"Yeah, I do, but you'll have to wait for that. You don't even know my real first name yet," I point out, smirking.

Paul grins. "So, how much more will it take to prove that I am worthy of knowing your name?"

I tap my chin, pretending to think hard about that. "Um, ten, twenty years."

Paul laughs as the shrill sound of the bell ringing fills the parking lot. We begin walking to the building, side by side, exchanging playful banters back and forth. This is the Paul I am falling for. Werewolf or not. It may take some time before I can fully trust him with my secrets, but I have a feeling he'll stick around for a while. Maybe even forever.

**So, yeahh there wasn't much drama in that chapter :p I'm not really good at writing a lot of drama. Anyways, I'm thinking of wrapping this story up in the next few chapters. I know, it's so sad! But, I _might_ write a sequel to this. I'm not sure yet. It depends on if I can reach my goal of 50 reviews for this book before it ends . . . So, if you want to see where Evie and Paul end up, or see how their daughter lives with being imprinted on by 2 werewolves, then please help me out here with making my goal ;) **


	11. Pain vs Pleasure

Wednesday night, I stay at Kim's house, too afraid of staying home alone after the previous night's incident. Thursday, school is pretty much the same, with the added bonus that we finally know why Paul and Jared look so different. At lunch, they started sitting with us and answering our questions. Of course, I never answered any of Paul's questions directed towards why the vampire was after me and what my name really was. I wasn't sure if I could trust him with those important secrets yet. Sure, I trust Paul and all, but I just don't know how to tell him the truth of my past.

Friday is my last day of freedom away from my parents. Although I am _not_ looking forward to having my Dad back, I can't say the same for my Mom. I miss her when she's not around, her and her cheeriness that keeps the house alive. Without her, our house is just dull and lifeless. Literally.

Morning classes pass by in the usual, boring fashion. So, of course, by the time lunch rolls around, I am dying to get out of there. I just keep reminding myself that it's my last year here and then I'll never be stuck here again in these boring classes. That doesn't help much, though.

I take a sit next to Paul at the lunch table, across from Kim. She's busy talking to Jared, so she doesn't acknowledge me when I sit down. I feel happy for Kim. After finding out from Jared himself that he was _not_ going out with Destiny, Kim has been a bit happier. Plus, Jared has spent every spare second at school with Kim. I'm sure she's on top of the world. I know I would be if I were in her shoes.

I glance over at the huge pile of almost unedible cafeteria food and scrunch my nose in disgust. "How can you eat that?" I demand, my eyes still on the nasty pile of rubbish.

Paul chuckles. "It's food. I don't care if it tastes good. I'm just hungry," he defends.

I roll my eyes and avert my gaze to the table in front of me. "That's disgusting," I mutter under my breath.

"No, not really," Paul replies.

My gaze flickers up to him. "How'd you . . . ?

Paul chuckles again and points to his ear. "Supersonic hearing. Werewolf thing," he explains.

I roll my eyes again. Is there anything that's _not_ involved with some kind of supersonic werewolf thing? I highly doubt it. Paul can do pretty much anything now, thanks to the werewolf genes.

Kim suddenly squeals, causing me to jump almost a foot in the air. I glare at her, but she doesn't notice, for she is bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. "Evie, you and Paul are coming with us to the bonfire tonight," she announces, a mischievous grin on her face.

I am almost positive that my jaw is touching the top of the table. Bonfire? With Paul? As in a date? A date with Paul? Do I _want _to go on a date with Paul? Kind of . . . then again, not really. Yes, I do want to go on a date with Paul, but then again, I don't. What in the world do I want? I can't make up my mind!

Kim grins widely at me. "Well? Evie?"

I shake my head discreetly to clear it before blinking and stammering, "I, um, I," I glance up swiftly at Paul to see him gazing back, his eyes showing nothing but hope. I can't help but reply with, "Sure." I couldn't refuse Paul. Unfortunately.

~.~.~.~.~

After school, Kim instructs me to go straight to my house. She has seen everything in my closet, and has her heart set on one of my dresses that I have probably never worn. I'm not a dress person. I prefer jeans and my hoodies.

By the time six o'clock rolls around, Kim and I are dressed and ready for our "dates," if that's even what's going on.

Kim is dressed in one of my dresses, of course. It's a spaghetti-strapped, yellow dress with white sandals. Her black hair is straightened and left down, while her face contains only a light amount of eyeliner, mascara, and blush. She is very pretty, in my opinion. Much prettier than me, the outsider white girl on the rez.

I, on the other hand, am wearing a strapless light blue dress that falls halfway down my thigh and accentuates my matching blue eyes. After almost two hours of begging and fake tears, Kim finally conned me into wearing this stupid dress. Silver flip flops, silver hoops in my ears, and a light amount of eyeliner is all that I had to accessorize. My light brown hair is pulled up into a messy bun, which rules out any thoughts of wearing a hoodie. Although I rely on my hoodies desperately almost, for some reason tonight I don't feel the need to wear one. I always wore them because I felt the need to hide my face away from the shame of not being like everyone else. I was always different, unlike everyone else. And, after years of being teased and tortured, I turned to the cover of a hood. But, now, I feel like I have no reason to hide from Paul. He seems to like me with or without the hood. Which only makes me like him more.

The sound of the doorbell ringing causes all hell to break loose. Kim and I dash down the stairs, but Kim, always the clumsy one, trips over her own two feet on the bottom step and falls forward. She lands on the wood and busts out laughing, which causes me to bust out laughing. I almost forget who's waiting at the door, but at the second _Ding_, I abruptly stop laughing and dash for the door.

And I thought Paul Reid couldn't look any hotter.

He's wearing a white wife beater, which contrasts rather sexily with his dark skin. Jeans are hanging low on his hips, and a thin leather necklace is around his neck, a small wooden carving of a wolf hanging on the end. He grins at the sight of me, and an involuntary shiver runs down my spine as something crosses his eyes: lust.

Jared looks passed me to Kim, who is still lying on the floor laughing. He rushes past me to help her up. I ignore them, though; I have eyes only for Paul at the moment.

We all pile into Paul's truck and head for First Beach, where the bonfire is being held. It's not dark yet, so about half a mile away, we can already see the smoke above the trees from the fire.

Once we arrive, Paul parks the truck and we all head for the beach. Jared leads Kim off to the side to meet some people, while Paul and I take a seat on some logs. It's silent for a minute before hooting and hollering gain my attention. I look up to see a couple of guys playing soccer.

A grin spreads across my face as I point to them and turn to Paul. "Ooh, do you think we can play, too?" I ask hopefully. Yes, I realize I am in a dress and am a girl surrounded by a few oversized guys, but that doesn't mean I can't hide my tomboy-ish side.

Paul glances over at the guys. "Um, they're werewolves, Evie. They're stronger than you by, like, a _lot_. You could get hurt."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, don't worry about me. Trust me, if I can handle my abusive father without going to the emergency room, then I can handle a bunch of juvenile werewolves."

A mixture of emotions crosses Paul's face before he sighs and relents. "Fine. But, if any of them hurt you, you'll tell me, right?" he asks, worried.

I nod. "Yep. You'll be the first to know."

Paul grins half-heartedly. "Okay. Let's go." We stand and walk over to where the guys are playing soccer with makeshift goals made out of shoes. I slip off my flip flops and throw them to the side. Paul grabs my arm.

"You can't play without shoes on. You'll hurt your feet," he protests.

I roll my eyes. "Paul, this isn't the first time I've played soccer without shoes."

Paul sighs and lets me go. I run forward to the only person I recognize: Jacob Black. "Hey, Jacob!" I greet cheerfully.

He turns and smiles. "Oh, hey Evie. Wanna play?"

I nod excitedly. "Yeah. Got room for a left-fielder?"

Jacob cocks a brow. "You're left footed?"

I nod. Jacob grins. "Good, 'cause none of us are." He turns his attention to the others. "Hey! We're changing teams!" he announces.

The other guys jog over to us. Paul stands by my side, an unhappy look on his face. He's probably worried I'll get hurt or something. Worry-wart.

"Evie, this is Embry Call and Quil Ateara," Jacob introduces.

I nod. "So, you guys are part of the pack, too?"

Three sets of eyes stare at me like I have three heads. I cock a brow and snort. "What?"

They each shake their heads and blink at the same time, causing me to laugh inwardly. I don't know how they'll react if I bust out laughing at them.

Finally, Paul breaks the short silence. "Well, are we gonna play or what?"

I smile up at him, causing him to smile widely. Ah, I gotta love him. Wait, what? Did I just say love? No, I don't love him. Absolutely not. Like very much, yes. Love? No.

Jacob nods. "Yeah. Um, ah crap. We don't have even teams."

Embry suddenly shouts, "Hey, Sam! You wanna play soccer?"

Within seconds, Sam Uley has joined our group. The teams are picked, and it's Paul, Jacob, and me against Quil, Embry, and Sam. Unfair, you say? Ah, well we'll see.

We get ball first since, you know, our team has one human. Paul plays right-fielder while Jacob plays goalie. Sam is left-fielder for the other time, while Embry is right and Quil is goalie.

Paul passes the ball to me. I fake my way passed a confused and startled Embry before heading straight to the goal. I get within a few meters before I slow down for the kick. Just as I kick the ball and watch it sail through the invisible net, something plows over me, sending me straight towards the sand. Luckily, I catch myself before my face slams into the grainy particles.

"Ow," I mutter, my face just inches from the sand.

"Embry! What the hell?" screeches Paul before two warm hands grab me around the waist and lift me up. I brush off my knees and run my fingers through my hair to make sure I look fine before turning to see Paul glaring down Embry. Embry's hands are up in a peace offering, while Sam is standing between them, probably to prevent a fight.

"Paul, you need to calm down. You can't blame Embry; he was just playing the game," says Sam.

Paul begins to shake, his expression turning to fury. "He could've hurt Evie," growls Paul. "You want me to just let him get away with that?"

Sam takes a step towards Paul, but that only causes Paul to shake harder. From what Paul and Jared have told Kim and I, the shaking means they're about to phase. Even though it's dangerous and I could be seriously hurt, I still jump forward and grab Paul's trembling arm.

"Paul? Please calm down," I murmur.

Paul looks down at me, and his gaze immediately softens while his body slows it's shaking. Within seconds, he's the old Paul.

"You oka-"

"Evie!" Sam yells, interrupting me. "What in the world were you thinking?"

I roll my eyes. "Chill, Sam. I was just trying to calm Paul down, and it _worked_."

Sam is about to say something more, but I grab Paul's arm and lead him away from there. I don't want to get into a fight on our first date - if this _is_ our first date.

The rest of the party passes by pretty quickly. I meet Emily Young, Sam's fiancée, Billy Black, Jacob's father, and a few of the other Elders. Billy Black retells the legends, and sometime during that, Kim falls asleep on Jared's shoulder. Once the storytelling is over, Jared carries a sleeping Kim back to the truck while Paul and I walk, hand in hand. When did I start holding Paul's hand? I honestly don't remember.

When we arrive at my house, I unlock the door so Jared can take Kim inside. Once Jared is out of sight, I turn back around to find Paul much closer than he was a minute ago. We're barely a whole inch apart.

"Uh, um, eh," I stutter, nervous and embarrassed and completely unsure of what to do next. I've never kissed a guy before, and I have a feeling that Paul is about to kiss me.

"Evie?"

I look up into Paul's chocolate brown eyes. Before I can reply, Paul's mouth is on mine in a sweet kiss. It's short and sweet; no tongue, no groping, no moaning or anything else like that. Just a short yet sweet kiss. And it is perfect.

I lean back first, a huge stupid smile on my face. Paul looks much the same, except his face is more perfect than mine.

"Whoah," I murmur. I have never been kissed, and that was the best kiss I could ever imagine without any explicit details.

Paul grins wider. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks.

My grin falters when I remember that my parents are due back home tomorrow. And my Dad doesn't take kindly to strangers. "Um, my parents are coming home tomorrow. And, uh, my Dad isn't exactly the person you want to meet."

Paul's expression changes drastically to anger. "I'd actually like to meet your Dad. Knock some sense into him for beating his daughter around."

I shake my head wildly. "No! No, you can't meet him. He has a gun, and he isn't afraid to use it, and I don't want you to get hurt, 'cause then it'll be on my conscious and-"

Paul cuts my rambling off with another short kiss. "Don't worry. If you don't want me to come, then I won't. Is there any way you can sneak away? Maybe go to Kim's house? She'll probably spend some time with Jared, too."

Paul looks almost desperate, as if he'll literally be in pain at not seeing my face tomorrow. I can't turn him down, even if I really want to. "Fine. I'll try to work something out."

Paul grins and kisses me one more time, this time a bit longer, but just as sweet. We're broken apart when Jared comes bustling out the door, running right into my back. I fall forward into Paul's chest, his arms winding around me.

"Dammit, Jared!" Paul growls over my head. Jared mumbled something sounding like an apology before jogging back to Paul's truck. I lean back from Paul so I can look up into his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Paul grins and pecks me on the mouth one last time. "See you tomorrow."

I watch as he, too, jogs back to the truck and drives down my driveway. I can't help but feel elated at the thought of seeing him again tomorrow. Who knew me, Evie Parker, the girl who wears hoods on her head and has only one friend, would be with Paul Reid, one of the popular guys, someone all the girls are drooling over?

I smile as I turn to walk back inside, but something moves out of the corner of my eye. I freeze and slowly turn my head in the direction of the object.

Her paper-white skin is almost glowing under the moonlight as she waves and grins a breathtaking smile. Then she disappears.

**So, I better get some reviews for _finally_ getting Paul and Evie to kiss! ;) And, I made the chapter almost twice as long as the others! So, can't I get some more reviews? Please? Is that really too much to ask for?**


	12. Doing the Right Thing

Saturday passes fairly quickly. After welcoming my mother home while avoiding my father at all costs, I head out to "Kim's", while really going to the beach with Paul. We spend the day splashing in the water, making out, and just talking. Hah, he still doesn't even know my real name, yet I have already met his tonsils.

Sunday, I spend almost four hours on the phone with Kim, talking about her and Jared and me and Paul. Jared has already asked her to be his girlfriend. What did she say? Yes, of course. Lucky. Believe me, I'm ecstatic for her; she's been dying for this for years. But, for me to have a relationship with Paul, I'll have to tell him my darkest secret. The truth of why a vampire is here to kill me and what really happened to my sister. And, honestly, I don't want to relive it. But, if I want to really be with Paul, I have to do it.

Sunday night, I wake up to the sound of Ash bark-yelping in pain. My parents wake up, but my Dad does nothing, of course. So, I'm the one who is stuck with the gun outside in the middle of the night.

As I walk through the back door into the pitch black night, clutching the rifle in my hands, a sense of déjà vu washes over me. Memories of what happened just a few nights ago, the night I told Kim the truth, the night before we figured out the truth of Jared and Paul, hit me like a ton of bricks. I blink back tears of fright as I tip-toe through the yard.

I make it to the tree, but Ash is no longer making any sound. I pull out my cell phone from my pocket, using the light to see where he's at. I shine the dim light over the ground around the tree, only to find the last thing I want to see.

There, laying on the cold, hard ground, is the lifeless body of my long-time friend.

I scream a blood-curling scream as I stare at the limp gray body of my pet. What happened? How could my wolf just die like this? Something must have happened, because there isn't anything around here that can take down a full grown wolf. Except . . .

My eyes scan over his body to his neck, where a small area is covered with bloody puncture wounds. And then, the realization hits me, sending another scream into the night air.

Monday, Paul and Jared skip school. I end up talking to him on the phone for, like, two minutes before he has to go. Apparently, the vampire has caused a few problems amongst a group of hikers in the forest. So, of course, it's Paul and Jared's job, along with all the other wolves, to protect the rest of the population of La Push.

Tuesday passes much the same as Monday. Paul and Jared are out of school again, leaving Kim and I alone. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being alone sometimes, but when a vampire is on the loose and planning on killing you this Friday, you wouldn't want to be without a werewolf protector, would you?

Wednesday, when the guys don't show up, I decide to drive over to Sam and Emily's. I know Paul is busy, but I really need to talk to him. Besides, I'll be dead in two days. I deserve a few minutes with my "boyfriend"; I guess that's what he is.

Kim insists on coming along to see if she can talk to Jared. I drive way over the speed limit in my haste to get to Paul quicker. Something tells me that we don't have much time left together . . . oh yeah, probably the vampire that keeps following me around everywhere. It seems like every time I look over my shoulder, it's standing there, waiting for me. Scary, isn't it? I sure think so.

We arrive at Sam and Emily's in one piece, thank God. Kim practically falls out of the car in her haste to go find Jared. I, on the other hand, climb out of the car easily and walk with poise and grace to the front door, leaving a stumbling Kim behind.

Emily answers the door, and upon seeing us, her scarred face breaks out in a smile. I quickly avert my eyes from the scars to her beautiful brown eyes. It's not my fault my eyes always seem to land on her scars before landing on her eyes. They just seem to stick out more.

"Evie, Kim! It's good to see you. Paul and Jared will be glad you came." She ushers us into the front hallway. "The guys are in the kitchen. Just go on through."

I may have walked with poise and grace earlier, but now that I know my man is so close, nothing is holding me back. Kim and I practically tear up the hallway as we rush into the kitchen. My hood flies off my head, but I ignore it in my haste to see Paul.

We enter the kitchen, both giggling hard at our race down the hall, only to find ourselves being stared at like idiots by the entire pack. It's obvious we interrupted something; a meeting, perhaps.

Both Kim and I flush red, and I reach up to pull my hood back over my head as the embarrassment darkens my pale cheeks.

"Paul, Jared, you two are dismissed for a few minutes. Don't take long, though," mumbles Sam. Jared and Paul are out of their seats in a flash, each running to their respective girls. Paul takes my hand and leads me outside to the back porch, while Jared and Kim go the other way, probably to the living room.

Paul and I sit on the steps, side-by-side. Our hands are interlaced between us, his warm skin warming my chilled body. We sit in silence for what seems like hours, when it's probably only two minutes, before Paul breaks it.

"So, there's a reason you came." He turns to gaze into my eyes. "Care to share?"

I blink and blush at his scrutinizing gaze. "Um, do I have to have a reason to come see you? You haven't been to school in three days, and I haven't seen you since Saturday," I reply, mentally telling myself it's not a lie. So what if that's not exactly why I came? I _did_ miss him. A lot. Probably more than I should, since I haven't known him personally for _that_ long.

"You're lying," Paul murmurs.

My eyes widen and my heartbeat quickens. Damn my bodily reflexes to being caught. "N-No! I _did_ miss you!" I defend.

Paul chuckles. "Well, I missed you, too. But that's not the whole reason why you're here, is it." He says it more like a statement than a question, as if he can read my mind and he knows that there's more to this meeting than I'm letting on.

I sigh. "Fine. There's more. The other night, I found Ash in the backyard. He was dead, with puncture wounds to the neck." I take in a shaky breath. "I think the vampire is targeting my family before me. So, today and tomorrow, she'll probably take out my parents." Although, my Dad I wouldn't mind her taking out. My mother, on the other hand, deserves to live.

I decide to move on to the next topic. "Anyways, you know how I told you that my sister was killed by a bear? Well, that's not the whole truth. Actually, that's not the truth at all." I take a deep breath and continue. "Sadie wasn't killed by a bear. She was killed by a vampire."

A growl vibrates in Paul's chest before he asks, "How do you know?"

I take another shaky breath before whispering, "Because I was there."

**So, I know you'll hate me for this, but I'm not updating until I get at least 5 more reviews. Yeah, I'm a terrible person. I know. But, when I simply ask nicely for a review, I only get like 1 or 2. So, I'm having to toughen up. I'm sorry; really, I am. So, to see the next chapter, you'd better get to reviewing;)**


	13. Coming Clean

Chapter 13: Coming Clean

Paul begins trembling. I grab his arm, pleading him with my eyes to just let me finish. He nods and takes a deep breath, calming himself.

I take a breath myself and continue on with my story. "Um, I guess I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?" I mutter, mainly to myself. "Well, I remember it was a Saturday, because Sadie wasn't at school. We were playing in the backyard; The Adventure, we called it." I smile as I mentally relive those days of playing The Adventure in our backyard, taking turns scouting and simply pretending we were in another country, in another time, in another world. Oh, how I miss those days.

"Sadie decided that we should expand our horizons to the forest. I didn't want to go, because it was almost dark. Our parents had strict rules about going into the woods alone after dark. But Sadie - she was always the brave and courageous one. She wasn't afraid of anything." I blink back the oncoming tears. "She ran off into the woods, calling over her shoulder for me to follow. I was scared; scared to death of the dark, the wild animals, everything that had to do with the forest." I laugh, remembering myself as a kid; scared of almost everything in sight.

Paul speaks for the first time. "How old were you?"

I know he means when it happened. "Four," I whisper. "And Sadie was seven."

Paul's intake of breath is sharp. I spare a glance at him, only to see him glaring at the woods ahead. I turn my attention back to the ground a few steps below my feet.

"Anyways, I chased after Sadie, calling out her name. She had run on ahead, and I couldn't find her. Then again, I was tiny for a four year old, while Sadie was always the tall one, like my father. Though, she was the spitting image of my mother." I wipe away a single tear. "Well, I heard her scream. It was one of those screams that sends chills down your spine, you know?" I don't wait for Paul to respond. Instead, I continue talking. "I began running wildly through the woods, searching for Sadie. I knew she was in trouble, but I didn't know what was wrong yet. The only thing I worried about was finding her. But, I shouldn't have worried so much, because she ended up finding me." I pause for a second to take a deep breath. "She was frantic. I remember her saying something about how we had to get out of there, but she was interrupted when it grabbed me."

Paul begins shivering again, but he doesn't say anything. I simply place a hand on his arm to try and comfort him, while also silently thanking him for not interrupting my painful story with his anger.

"I remember staring up into the blood-red eyes of the vampire as she smiled down at me. I struggled to get free. I kicked, bit, screamed, growled, everything a four year old could do." I laugh again at my silly four year old self.

"Sadie fought for me. She made the deal with the vampire. It would come back in thirteen years, on Friday the Thirteenth to kill me. Sadie only did it to give me time to figure out a plan." I shake my head. "The last thing the vampire said was that she was indeed a vampire before she grabbed my sister and ran off." I wipe away a few more tears.

Paul let's out a shuddering breath. "Wow," he mutters before turning his gaze to me. "I'm sorry, Eve."

I force a small smile and nod. "It's okay. It's all part of the past. I just thought that you'd like to know the truth," I admit.

Paul smiles. "Yeah, I'm glad you shared that with me. Now I know why you have that 'I won't surrender, I'll survive' demeanor about you."

I laugh. "That's probably true. I don't like surrendering."

Paul laughs, too. "I can see that."

All is quiet for a minute before Paul speaks up. "Evie, I have something to tell you, too." I remain silent, allowing him to continue. "You know how Jared and I told you and Kim everything about the werewolves and whatever?" I nod. "Well, we didn't tell you girls everything," he admits.

"What didn't you tell us?" I ask, unsure of whether I really want to know or not.

Paul sighs. "Uh, well, there's another part of the whole werewolf thing. It's called imprinting. It's, um, it's when a werewolf finds his soulmate."

He doesn't have to finish for me to realize what he's saying. He already found his soulmate. That's why he hasn't been around for the passed three days. Now I understand.

I hold back the flow of tears threatening to overflow and stand. Paul grabs my hand, looking up at me with hurt and confusion in his expression. "Where are you going?"

I refrain from slapping his hand away. "I'm going home. I honestly don't want to make a scene like those stupid break-up scenes in the movies. I understand that you imprinted on someone else and that you have to break up with me so you can be with her and I honestly do understand so you can just be with her and don't worry about me interfering because I won't because I lo-"

Paul's lips crash down on mine, therefore interrupting me. I must have been really into my rambling, because I didn't even notice him standing up.

Paul leans back, a smirk on his face. How dare he smirk at me while my heart is breaking! "Paul, what the heck are you smirking at?" I demand, glaring at him through teary eyes.

Paul rolls his eyes. "Evie Parker, you are _so_ oblivious. _What_ other girl is there? None. You're the only girl."

Suddenly, it clicks. He imprinted - on me. In that instant, I see my life flash before my eyes. Only, not my past - my future. Paul and I surviving this coming Friday. Paul and I spending a few months as boyfriend and girlfriend. Paul and I graduating. Paul proposing to me. Paul and I getting married. Paul and I with out first child. Paul and I watching as our little girl is imprinted on. Paul and I growing old together. Paul and I dying at the same time, like Noah and Allie in the Notebook - only, I don't have Alzheimer's disease. All of it can be mine.

And, in that moment, I realize that my feelings for Paul are a little more than "like." I love Paul. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with David Paul Reid.

It takes almost five minutes, with Paul staring at me with a faltering smile, before I squeal and hug his neck in a choke hold. He lifts me off my feet and chuckles in my ear as he holds me tightly against his chest.

"So, are you willing to spend forever with me?"

I lean back far enough to see eye-to-eye with him. "Forever and ever and ever," I reply before kissing him with every ounce of love I have for him.

**Ahhhh I'm loving the reviews. Oh, and ya'll know how I wanted to write a sequel with Paul and Evie's daughter who is imprinted on by 2 wolves? Well, apparently some people don't like that idea, so I need some other ideas. Any thoughts on what should happen in a sequel?**


	14. author's note :P IMPORTANT!

To Anyone Who Might Be Reading This,

First of all, I want to thank you for reading this author's note. I know I hate reading other people's author's notes :p

Anyways, I just thought I would let you all know that I will not have internet access for the next week. I _will, _however, have internet access on my phone, so I can check reviews and all. And, I'll bring my laptop so I can work on a few more chapters. I promise to post them up the minute I get back!

Also, I need some ideas. I want to write a sequel about Paul and Evie's daughter. I already know that her name is Grace, and that she'll be imprinted on. But I need some more ideas. Should she be imprinted on by _two_ werewolves? Or just one? And who's kid should imprint on her? Please review with any ideas you have, and I'll check them with my phone. I'm hoping to finish up 'Survive or Surrender' this week while I'm on vacation, so I can start on Grace's story.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and for any ideas you give me ;)

Love to All,

Caraline;) aka obessed-with-paul


	15. Who Are You?

**So, this is the last chapter I'll be able to post until I get back. Enjoy and review!;)**

Paul insists I stay at Sam and Emily's so I'll have constant protection until the vampire is killed, but I can't just leave my parents unprotected and defenseless. So, I turn down the offer and decide on staying at my own home. Of course, Paul still insists on having the wolves keep watch over the house 24/7. That, I don't mind. Though, I didn't expect Kim's reaction to all of this.

I explain everything to her on the way to her house, where I plan on dropping her off before heading home to stay locked away in my room until Saturday. She listens intently as I talk, but once I tell her I'll see her Saturday, she starts her tantrum.

"Oh, no. I am _not_ sitting around at home while my best friend is being hunted down by a crazy vampire and my soulmate is risking his life. If you think I'm _that_ stupid, then you don't know me!" she exclaims, a bit louder than needed in the confines of my Mustang. "I'm staying with you, at your house, under the protection of the pack. And, if you think you can change my mind or I'll do anything different, then you'd better think again!"

I refrain from laughing at her outburst. This is the quiet, shy Kim who is now yelling at the top of her lungs in my car. When did hell freeze over?

"Kim," I begin, but stop. I know her better than anyone else. She's right when she says I won't persuade her to do anything different. She may be quiet, but she's strong-willed. I won't be able to change her mind. So, I finish, "You have a total of five minutes to grab the first clothes your hands touch, then I'm leaving, with or without you."

Kim grins. "I'll be back before then."

As I pull into her driveway, she jumps out of the car, while the car is still in motion. True to her word, she is back before five minutes is up, a dufflebag in her hand. She hops in my car, and I speed away from the shack she calls home. No offense, but I could never live in something like that. It doesn't even look sturdy enough to hold itself up over the large family inside. I'd hate to see what happens if a windstorm blows through La Push.

We arrive at my house, and I'm not surprised to see the silver fur of Paul's wolf form streak along the edge of the tree line. I should've known they would go ahead and start their patrolling or whatever it's called.

Mom isn't surprised to hear that Kim is spending the night. Kim spends a _lot_ of time at my house, mostly to escape the poverty she is forced to live in at home. And I don't mind - she's my best friend after all. If we looked more alike, we could have passed as twins. But, there has to be a lot of physical changes for _that_ to happen.

The first night of being protected passes by shorter than I thought. Kim and I fall asleep with the thoughts of our respective soulmates being close by.

Thursday dawns bright and early. I coax Kim into faking sick, and since Kim is one of those people who never wants to skip school, my Mom believes her. And, since we all know that if Kim goes home, she'll be bombarded with the tasks of taking care of her younger siblings and keeping house, my Mom appoints me as Kim's nurse for the day. Mom and Dad head out for work around eight, and from then to five, we have the house to ourselves.

The minute my parents disappear in their separate cars down the driveway, my back door opens to reveal Paul. His expression is somber as he sits down next to me on the couch. Jared comes in, and I point to the stairs while telling him Kim is in my room. He all but attacks my stairs in his haste to get up to Kim.

I turn my attention back to a sad-looking Paul. "What's wrong?"

He sighs. "I buried Ash for you. And, you were right. It _was_ a vampire that killed him." Aw, I didn't know Paul liked Ash so much! Ugh, focus, Evie.

"Thanks," I murmur before kissing him chastely on the lips. "So, how's the patrolling? Have you caught her yet?" I ask, hopeful.

Paul shakes his head, his expression turning to anger. "No, she got away. Again. I swear, if all vampires are like this, I don't know if we'll ever be able to protect La Push properly."

I rub his shoulder soothingly. "Well, don't worry about that. You don't even know if there will _be_ another vampire in La Push. I mean, isn't this the first one in thirteen years?"

Paul shoots me a glance that I unwillingly catch. "There are _more_?" I practically screech.

Paul grimaces and nods. "But, they supposedly don't drink human blood. Just animals."

I raise my brows. Vampires that don't drink human blood? Is that even possible?

Paul continues. "The _Cullens_," he sneers, "live in Forks, in a _coven_. And one of them, Edward, happens to be with a human."

If this were a cartoon, my jaw would be on the ground and my eyes would be sticking about two feet out of my head. "What? Who? How? Why? Wh-_What_?" I sputter.

"Yeah, apparently he and Bella Swan are together. How? I don't know. I don't get how he can stand it, what with her blood being so strong to him or whatever. In my opinion, it's disgusting," he spits.

I decide that I really don't want to sit around and talk about a vampire coven, so I change the subject. "Paul, you know how I told you that you would have to earn the rights to my name?" I guess imprinting on me and making me fall in love with him is more than enough rights.

Paul turns to me and nods. For some reason, under his scrutinizing gaze, my cheeks heat up. I have _never_ been someone who blushes, and yet, here I am blushing in front of Paul. And this isn't the first time, either. Ugh, stupid blood and pale skin.

"Um, well, I guess you've earned the rights by now, so I'll tell you. But under one condition."

"Anything," Paul murmurs.

I gather the courage to look him in the eye. "Promise me that no matter what happens tomorrow, you'll go on to live a happy life with a girl who can make you happy." Just the thought of Paul trying to kill himself makes me want to puke. And, if something happens to me, I can't bear the thought of making that the cause of Paul's death. He deserves better.

Paul's expression turns to pain. "Eve-"

"Promise me," I cut in.

Paul closes his eyes and nods, but it's obvious he won't keep the promise. But, for now, I'll take his word for it.

I push myself up onto my knees and press a soft kiss to his mouth before sitting back down. "Thank you," I murmur.

Paul opens his eyes and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "So, my part of the deal is done. Now, are you going to tell me your name?"

I smile and lean against him. "Yeah, it's . . ."

**Ahhhh, cliffhanger! Yeah, you probably hate me, but don't worry. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get back ;)**


	16. You Know I'll Always Come For You

****

So, I know I said I wouldn't update, but I'm leaving in the morning and I just finished this chapter. And here it is. Please enjoy. And, a few hundred reviews should be good thanks lolz ;)

". . . Evangeline," I finish, finally coming clean.

I look up to see Paul mouthing the word, as if trying it out. He glances down at me, a grin on his face. "I like it. It's unusual, but it fits you."

I roll my eyes. "Well, I hate it. I think it's a-"

I am interrupted by Jared who comes barreling down the stairs. "Paul, man, we've gotta go. They gotta lead."

Paul kisses my cheek and mutters a goodbye before dashing out the back door after Jared. I simply stare at the doorway where I last saw him, wishing with all of my might that everyone will be okay, even if I'm not.

~.~.~.~.~

I don't see any of the guys in human form for the rest of the day. Sure, I see the flash of fur pass by the window every now and then, but other than that, nothing. Kim and I spend the entire day watching movies downstairs to pass the time.

Mom arrives home at five, an hour before Dad is due to arrive. She makes us dinner and feeds us before rushing us upstairs. Sure, she doesn't exactly protect me from my own father, but when it comes to Kim, my mom would lay down her life. A little screwed up, don'tcha think?

Kim and I stay up, talking and watching movies in my room. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't fall asleep. What with a crazy vampire coming after me soon and the guy I love out there protecting me from it with his "brothers."

At 11:59, Kim and I practically hold our breath, waiting for the minute to pass and signal the one day I have been dreading my entire life. Friday, October 13, 2006.

12:00. I breathe out slowly. This is it. Now, to await my death. It's only hours away, not days. Hours. Maybe even minutes. Or even seconds.

The sound of something tapping on my window sends chills up my spine and makes Kim squeal before covering her face with a pillow.

I walk over to the window and look through. On the other side is Quil, grinning sheepishly. I roll my eyes and throw up the window.

"God, Quil. You nearly scared the crap out of us!" I exclaim, smacking his arm with a book. He grabs his arms and glares down at me. Well, at least it did more damage than my hand.

I flop onto the bed beside Kim, all the while staring up at Quil. "Well? Is there a reason why you're here?" I question. "Or did you just miss us?" I joke.

Quil rolls his eyes and sits down at my desk. "Sam sent me up here. The leech is circling your house, trying to find a way up here to - you know." He averts his gaze to the floor as terror masks my face. I know I've had thirteen years to prepare for this, but I'm still not ready.

Kim sits up suddenly. "You know what? I'm really tired of all this talk of you dying," she admits, her eyes suspiciously wet. "Let's watch another movie," she suggests with a smile.

Quil and I agree before choosing John Tucker Must Die. And, for the next two hours or so, we watch the movie, getting our minds off of what's to come - well, the best we can.

~.~.~.~.~

The night passes by slowly. Quil stands guard by the window, as if the vampire might jump through it at any moment, even with the wolves protecting me. Kim stays curled up on my bed, her fingers clutching a pillow to her chest, her knuckles white and protesting from the tight hold. I can't blame her - if I were able to think about myself, I would be in the same position. Unfortunately, all I can think about is the 6'8, muscular God running around in the form of a silver wolf. Is he okay? Has he gotten hurt? Just the thought of Paul getting hurt sends chills down my spine and causes my heart beat to quicken.

"Evie? You okay?" asks Quil, worriedly.

I blink, and only then do I remember that the wolves have enhanced hearing. Crap. He probably heard my heart beat. Ugh, stupid werewolves.

"Y-Yeah. Just peachy," I lie.

Quil shoots me a doubtful look before turning his attention back to the window. The room is silent once again.

The silence is broken by a long, drawled out howl. Every hair sticks up on my pale skin and my heart skips a beat. I know that howl. Something's wrong. Something is _majorly _wrong. Paul doesn't howl for the fun of it.

"Quil . . . ?" I look at him, my terror most likely evident on my face. _Please say everything is okay. Please say everything is okay. Please say everything is okay,_ I chant in my head.

Quil quickly masks his current expression with a blank one with the hopes that I don't notice. But, unfortunately, I do. And, my heart plummets at the expression I caught.

Dread.

"Quil, what did it mean?" I demand.

Quil turns to look at me, keeping his blank expression. He knows good and well what I am talking about. If he doesn't, then he's a true idiot. "It's nothing, Evie," he replies nonchalantly.

Anger shoots through my bloodstream. _He's lying!_ I scream in my head. Something happened. Something's wrong with Paul. My Paul. Tears threaten to fall at the thought.

I jump from the bed and cross the room, coming to a stop in front of the window. I look out, but nothing is there except for the woods and the old tree where Ash's old doghouse still stands.

I spin around, glaring at Quil. "Tell me the truth," I whisper fiercely, almost pleading with him.

Quil sighs and tries not to look at me, but I win in the end. "Fine. Something's wrong, but I can't tell unless I phase and read their minds," he admits.

"Then phase," I command, desperate to know what's happening. Has the vampire attacked yet? Has someone gotten hurt?

Quil shakes his head. "I can't, Evie. I have to leave the house to phase, and Paul told me t-"

"Well, _I'm _telling you to go phase, dammit!" I practically screech in my fear that someone - mainly Paul - could be in trouble . . . or worse.

Quil starts to shake his head. I sigh and crouch down in front of him, looking into his eyes so he can see the pain and fear and every bit of my feelings in my eyes. "Please, Quil," I murmur. "I need to know if he's okay." By 'he,' meaning Paul.

Quil's gaze shows his uncertainty, but then he nods and stands. "Fine. I'll be right back," he mutters before climbing out of my window, leaving Kim and I alone.

And, not three minutes later, I immediately regret my decision.

Because, when Quil climbs back through me window, the look on his face is all I need to know before I realize that my biggest fear has become reality. Paul is either hurt or dead, and it's all my fault.

"It's him, isn't it?" I ask, breaking the silence.

Quil only nods. That's all the news I need to hear. Sending Quil one last glance, I jump out of the window and brace myself for the impact of hitting the ground.

I land with a _thud,_ though I ignore the pain running through my arm. It's probably broken, but who cares. The love of my life - my soulmate - is in peril and I for one will not stand aside and watch as the evil being that is after _me_ hurts my wolf.

I dart towards the woods, but a warm hand grabs my arm. I spin around, coming face-to-face with Quil.

"What in the world are you doing, Evie?" he demands, obviously pissed that I tried to escape him.

I jerk my arm from his grasp. "I'm not letting it hurt Paul. It's after _me_, not him or any of the others. Once I'm dead, it'll leave and you all can go back to your peaceful little lives," I ramble, feeling an assortment of emotions flood through me.

Quil wipes his face with his hand. "God, you don't get it, do you?" I can only shake my head. "Paul _imprinted_ on you!" he exclaims. "If you die, then he dies. He can't _live_ without you, Evie!"

Oh. That changes things. Well, not really.

"And, what if he dies?" I demand, feeling a tear trail down my cheek as just the thought of Paul dying nearly cuts through me like a knife. "Do you think _I_ could survive?"

Quil takes a breath, staring at me with a confusing look. Finally, he speaks. "Okay; I see your point. But, I didn't let you go. You ran without anyone's permission." Not exactly the right time for a joke, but you can't blame him. He's only trying to lighten what is otherwise a very dark and bleak mood.

I smile at Quil. "Thanks, Quil. And, if both Paul and I survive this, I promise not to let Paul hurt you."

Quil rolls his eyes and sends me a small smile before he steps forward and hugs me. "You know, I sure hope my imprint is something like you," he whispers.

I chuckle. "Yeah; a crazy, pale girl who wears hoods all of the freakin' time and will lay down her life for her wolf."

Quil lets me go and steps back. "You'd better hurry if you want to find them."

I nod and turn, running towards the woods. Once I reach the tree line, I slow down and glance over my should one last time. And, I can't help but think:

_Will I live to see this place again?_

**So, I know I posted another chapter up then erased it, but after I wrote it, I realized that I had gotten the idea from someone else's story. And, I really don't want to steal someone else's idea without their permission, so I erased it and started over, and vualla! We have this chapter ;) And, don't worry. I'll update ASAP ;)**


	17. My Only Option: To Save You

**Guess what! I _finally_ got an internet connection on my laptop (thanks to a family member dragging me to work where there is wireless networks) So, now I can upload the next chapter. I have finished this story! Ahhh I'm so happy! And I can't wait for you guys to read it ;) But, I'm just posting the next chapter up. Oh, and I'm working on 'For the Love of Grace', the sequel;) Paul and Evie's daughter. I need some ideas for it, so please share any and ALL ideas please!**

**Also, I'd like to thank ozlady80 for the message. I'm so sorry it wouldn't let you review! But thank you for trying anyways haha. This chapter is to you!;)**

**So, please enjoy this chapter and please please please review with ideas;)**

I run wildly through the forest, refraining from calling out Paul's name as I search for him. I don't want the other werewolves to find me and send me back. _"Paul!" _I want to scream again and again, wishing to God that he would appear and wrap me in his arms and tell me everything would be alright. But, I knew it wouldn't be.

A strange sense of déjà vu overwhelms me as I trip over limbs in my search. I suddenly feel like the lost little four year old searching for her sister in the dense forest. Flashbacks of that horrible day hit me like a ton of bricks, and I grab my head and clamp my mouth shut so as not to scream and alert the wolves of my location.

A twig snaps behind me, and a shiver runs down my spine while goosebumps cover every inch of skin. I can sense that the vampire is behind me. It's almost as if her presence in itself releases a sense of dread.

I slowly turn, only to find nothing there. The chills run down my spine again, and I know she's nearby, watching me. Waiting for the right time to attack and kill.

The sound of a soft whining gains my attention. He's here, with her. She has him under hostage, or worse. Paul - _my Paul_ - is in the presence of a vampire intent on killing him and me.

"Miss me?" I voice - sounding like bells - asks from behind me.

I spin around once more to find the vampire, her foot perched atop an injured Paul. His chocolate brown eyes silently plead with me to run, and another soft whine escapes his mouth. But, I can't leave him. Not like this.

"You have me. Let him go," I say firmly, mustering up my courage to face this vampire.

The vampire smirks. "Fine. Give yourself up, and the mutt goes free."

Never in my life have I backed down, or walked away from a fight. I have always fought for survival. I don't surrender. Surrendering shows a sign of weakness and vulnerability, and so far, Paul is the only one who is allowed to see me in my vulnerable state. But, I can't let him die because of the mistakes of both my sister and I. No, I have to be the one to surrender, for once. I must push aside my pride and give up the fight. It's a lost cause, anyway.

I nod. "Deal," I whisper. Paul forces a growl, but it comes out as a strangled cry. I feel tears come to my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. I don't want to die crying in front of Paul. That would be too humiliating.

The vampire smiles and lifts her foot before kicking Paul, causing his body to fly through the air into a tree. I scream as pain shoots through me. It's almost as if I can feel Paul's pain, through the imprint.

Paul tries to stand, but he immediately falls back to the ground and yelps in pain. More tears come to my eyes, but I blink them back quickly before taking a step towards the vampire.

Paul shoots me another look, telling me to run, but I ignore it. I have to do this. To save him. It's the only option.

"I just have one more request before I die," I say, looking at the vampire. "What's your name?" For thirteen years, I simply referred to it as 'the vampire.' I'd like to die with a name for the face, at least.

The vampire smirks again. "Tianna." She looks like a Tianna. Her pale skin, with her long light brown hair, and her flawless features. If she wasn't set on killing me, I would actually think of her as a rather pretty person.

Tianna crosses the meadow, stopping right in front of me. She grabs my wrist and holds it up to her nose, taking in a deep breath. "Ah, you still smell just as delectable as you did all those years ago," she comments. "Are you ready?"

No.

I will _never_ be ready to die. But, if it means saving Paul's life, then let's go for it.

"Yes," I whisper shakily. "Let's get this over with."

I close my eyes, waiting for the bright light that people are always talking about - the one they see when they're dying. But, it never comes. Instead, I hear a loud roar, and a sharp, stinging, fiery pain attacks my body at my wrist, where Tianna was sniffing. I scream and fall backwards onto the ground, my body writhing in pain.

Then, everything goes black.

**Paul's POV**

I watch from a distance as the vampire smells Evie's wrist. The urge to jump up and protect her is enough for me to ignore the searing pain of my broken bones and jump from my spot under the tree. Just before I land on the vampire, though, it bites Evie's wrist, smirking at me before I bite and rip it's beautiful head off with a single yank of the mouth.

Sam and the others appear in the clearing, and Sam gives the order for the others to start and fire and burn the body. Sam and I phase back, and I run to the love of my life, who is now writhing in pain.

Piercing screams are erupting from her mouth as she flops up and down on the ground. I gently lift her wrist, revealing the vampire bite that is the cause of this. I feel tears come to my eyes as I realize that she'll change into something that I will hate, something that I will want to kill. My Evie, a monster.

"Sam, I can't lose her," I whisper, my eyes on the tortured face of my beloved.

Sam kneels beside me and whips out a cell phone. He holds it to his ear, and within a second begins speaking into it.

"Carlisle? It's Sam Uley."

Pause.

"No, it's not a vampire problem. Well, it's a human. One of the imprintees. She's been bitten by one."

Pause.

"Okay."

He flips the phone shut and stuffs it back in his pocket. He begins shaking his head, and I take it as a bad sign. I'm going to lose her. My everything, my all, my life. My Evangeline.

Not thirty seconds passes by before three vampires enter the clearing. The guys, who are still in wolf form, begin growling, but Sam yells at them to stop. Carlisle Cullen and his two "children," Edward and Alice, dart to Evie's side.

"I'll have to suck the venom out," Carlisle says.

I immediately tense up and growl, "No, you're not going to touch her." She's in the position _because_ of a bloodsucker. I will _not_ let another leech hurt her.

Carlisle sighs exasperatedly. "Paul, if you want Evie to remain human, then you must let me do this. If we don't hurry, then it will be too late."

Should I let him attempt to suck the venom out and save her? Or should I make him stay away from her and let her turn into a monster?

"Fine," I sigh. "But . . . don't hurt her," I plead. I'm not sure if I can take any more pain on Evie's part.

Carlisle sends me a sorrowful look. "It will be excruciatingly painful for a few minutes, but then she'll be fine."

I glare at the leech doctor and nod, silently giving him permission to go ahead. Carlisle nods, too, and lifts Evie's pale wrist - almost as pale as the bloodsucker's skin - up to his mouth. I flinch back and close my eyes as he begins sucking the venom out and Evie's screams grow louder until I'm sure her vocal chords are nearly bursting.

Then, all is silent. My eyes flash open, the fear that Evie is dead overwhelming me. But, she is simply lying on the ground, sleeping soundly. I look up at Carlisle, who has a satisfied smile on his face. "She should be just fine. You may want to carry her back to her home and let her sleep through the night, though."

I nod and look up at the mind-reader. "What is she thinking about?" I ask, even though I don't like the idea of a leech sifting through her thoughts.

Edward stares at her for a brief moment before smiling softly and turning to me. "You," he replies before his "sister," the future-seeing Barbie, begins jumping up and down. "I can't see her future, so that means she'll be around you wolves. That's a good thing," she practically squeals. I hope my children never turn out like her. I don't think I could stand it.

Carlisle and the others bid their goodbyes before exiting the meadow. Sam orders the others to report back at his house, but I am told to take Evie home. I also get to spend the night with her, protecting her, which is a plus.

Speaking of protecting, where the hell is Quil? He was supposed to be watching her! How could he let her go running through the woods?

When I get my hands on him, he is so dead.

**Yeahh I bet you know where I got the whole idea of Evie getting bitten from ;) Haha I couldn't resist. Please review?**


	18. I Love You

**Evie's POV**

I wake up to extreme heat pressing along my back. When did I get a heated blanket?

I flip over and come face-to-face, chest-to-chest with a sleeping Paul. He looks so peaceful asleep. I can't help but smile and think, Awww. I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning for the rest of my life.

I snuggle closer to him and his outrageous body heat, feeling safe and protected next to him. I close my eyes, and flashbacks of what happened yesterday hit me. Paul lying injured across the meadow, the vampire grabbing my wrist, closing my eyes, the pain, the blackness. I open my eyes and pull my wrist up to my face, and my eyes bug at the sight of the scar on my wrist. It's a perfect mouth print, but in some spots the fangs are obvious. The scar is lumpy and raised almost half an inch above my wrist, making it look even worse.

"What happened?" I whisper, mainly to myself.

"It bit you."

My eyes flash up to Paul's chocolate ones. He kisses my forehead and forces a smile. "But, Carlisle sucked the venom out. You get the chance to live as a human for the rest of your life with me."

I smile. That sounds perfect. The rest of my life with Paul. I think that's my own heaven on earth.

"That sounds pretty good to me," I murmur, pushing myself up with my toes to press a kiss on his lips. I begin to pull away, but Paul wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tightly against his chest. He kisses me passionately, every emotion filling it. His fear that I would die, his love for me, his happiness that I'm alive and well, every bit of it. I kiss him back with just as much passion, my own emotions filling as well. My own fear that he would die, my own love for him, my own happiness that he's alive and well, plus the fact that I get to spend a lifetime with the man I love.

Paul rolls over so he is on top of me, his strong arms holding him just above my small body so he won't crush me, but not breaking the kiss. We continue like that until my mind and lungs scream for air, and I am forced to break the kiss. Paul's lips simply move from mine to my jaw, trailing down my neck to my collarbone, where he nips the skin tenderly, leaving his mark. Like a dog. I almost laugh out loud at that thought.

"Paul, I have something else to tell you," I confess, a smile beginning to form on my face.

Paul kisses the probably now red spot on my neck before lifting his head to meet my eyes. "What?"

I smile and kiss his lips chastely before murmuring, "I love you."

Paul freezes and stares at me, as if he can't believe what he's hearing. Then, his expression slowly changes from surprise and shock to joy and happiness. He grins widely, his eyes shining, before replying, "I love you, too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I can't think of anything else to say to that, so I simply lean forward and kiss him passionately.

Who knew I would fall for Paul Reid? Or that he was a werewolf? Or that I would set aside almost everything I believe in so I can surrender my own life for him?

I guess it's all just part of this crazy, mixed up world we live in. But heck - I don't mind living in it as long as my wolf is beside me. Forever.

**Ahhh only one more chapter left! I can't believe I'm almost done! I'm gonna miss writing about Evie and Paul :( Anyways, I just got home from my trip and I didn't get _anything_ done for Grace's story :p Sorry! The problem is I have NO ideas on what to write about for Grace! If you want a sequel about Paul and Evie's daughter, I'm going to need some ideas by tomorrow or there won't be a sequel :( So . . . start reviewing with your ideas!;)**

**Thank you :)**

**-Caraline**

**P.S. I'll post the next chapter when my review thingamajiger hits 100 ;) I know, I know. You hate me right now, don't you? I'm sorry! But there's only ONE chapter left and if I don't do this now then it'll never happen! :( So let's see some reviews!;)**


	19. Epilogue: For Every End, A New Begins

**Because I recieved over 100 reviews, I am now posting this last chapter. I am trying to work on a sequel, but no promises :p If you have ANY ideas, please please please contact me. If I don't get any more ideas, then this will be it for Paul and Evie.**

_Five Years Later_

Sam and Emily's house is alive with laughter and celebration when Paul and I arrive for the party. I can't help but be jittery and bouncy, what with me announcing the news tonight in front of everyone, including Paul.

Paul parks the truck on the side of the road since the driveway is full of cars already and hops out. He darts around to my side and helps me out before grabbing my hand and leading me through the front yard to the front door. We stop just outside the door, and I look up at him questioningly. He simply grins and leans down to kiss me.

"I love you," he whispers.

I roll my eyes. "Can we just go inside now?"

Paul grins and kisses my cheek before opening the door. I don't know how he does it, but somehow he is able to put up with my moodiness and independent nature. And to think, he's been putting up with me under his roof for the passed six months, ever since our wedding in February. I still can't believe I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world.

Everyone is in the living room, talking and laughing and just . . . celebrating. I smile as Paul leads us over to the overstuffed chair, where Collin is sitting. Paul sends Collin a glare, and the poor young boy practically falls over his own feet in his hurry to get out of the way. Paul can be really mean to the other wolves, and even people who aren't wolves, but I know he wouldn't hurt them - well, he wouldn't let word get to me that he hurt someone. Which is good enough for me. As long as I don't have to hear about it, then it's whatever.

Paul sits in the seat and grabs my waist, gently sitting me in his lap. I lean back against his chest, resting my head against his shoulder. I'm tired, but that's to be expected in my condition. Thankfully, I have Paul who sees to my every need, even though he has no clue of my condition. I'm planning on surprising him at the same time I surprise everyone else.

Emily enters the room, the small blue bundle in her arms, and Sam behind her. "Everyone, meet Coleman Samuel Uley," announces Sam with a proud smile on his face. I can just imagine Paul with a similar look of pride on his face as he announces our own child's name.

Quil stands, lifting young Claire Young into his arms, making room for Emily to sit. She thanks him before sitting down and gazing into her newborn son's eyes. I can't wait to do the same . . .

I decide that I should go ahead and announce the news and get it over with before I chicken out, so I open my mouth and say, "I have an announcement!" at the same time Kim does. We exchange a look and both burst out in giggles.

"You first," I say, pointing to her.

Kim shakes her head. "No, you."

Jared speaks up with a grin. "Why don't you two announce at the same time." He winks at me, and I have a feeling that he knows it'll be the same news.

I roll my eyes and glance at Kim before we both open our mouths and squeal, "I'm pregnant!"

Kim and I look at each other and squeal before jumping out of our respective husbands' laps and hugging each other in the middle of the room while the rest of the guests start hooting and hollering and clapping a surprised Paul on the back and a joyful Jared. Obviously, Kim already told Jared the news. I, on the other hand, didn't tell my poor surprised husband. Now, he's probably in shock.

I turn and face Paul, a sheepish smile on my face. He is still staring at me in shock. "Um, Paul?" I ask, waving a hand in front of his face.

He blinks. "Are you serious?"

I nod, my smile faltering. Is he angry? Upset? Pissed that I didn't tell him? "Uh, yeah . . . Are you angry?"

Paul shakes his head quickly and stands, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm the happiest man in the world," he whispers in my ear before kissing me full on the mouth in front of everyone.

And everyone laughs when Brady yells, "Get a room!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Paul?" I ask as I lay down in bed. Paul is sitting up against the headboard, staring straight ahead in space. I curl up against his side, and he automatically wraps an arm around me.

"Paul, what are you thinking about?" I ask, rubbing my hand along the length of his arm.

Paul turns to me with a grin. "I was thinking of what I want to name our baby."

I smile. At least he isn't angry. "What do you want to name it?" I ask, laying my head against his shoulder.

Paul kisses my forehead. "I like the name David Paul Reid Jr."

I roll my eyes. "The _last_ thing we need around here is a miniature you!"

Paul chuckles. "Oh, you know you love me," he jokes.

I kiss his shoulder. "Yes. Yes I do."

"What do you want to name it?"

I shrug. "I think, if it's a girl, I want to name it after my sister. Saydren Parker. But, I don't really like the name Sadie that much . . . " I trail off.

"Well, what was Sadie's middle name?"

I shake my head. "She didn't have one. 'Evangeline' was from Momma's mom, and when I was born, my grandmother said I was just like a 'ray of sunshine.' So, Momma gave me the middle name 'Rae,' but Dad chose the spelling of it." My thoughts fall on my now deceased father. Not two months after the vampire incident five years ago, he suffered from a heart attack and died. I wasn't too upset, though Momma cried for days. She, too, died a few months later, and everyone said it was because of a broken heart. Thankfully, by then I was eighteen and legally allowed to live on my own, so I moved in with Paul and his family until high school was over, then I attended a two-year college and got a degree. Now, I work at the hospital in Forks as Dr. Cullen's receptionist. Though Paul doesn't really like it, I love my job. Plus, I'm not afraid of the Cullens. They saved my life, and I am eternally thankful for that.

"I like the name 'Grace,'" Paul mutters.

I mentally recite the name. Saydren Grace Reid. I smile widely. "I think we have a winner for our daughter, if it's a girl," I exclaim.

Paul grins. "Saydren Grace Reid. It's pretty, don'tcha think?"

I nod and kiss his chin. "Grace Reid. It's perfect."

"You know she's gonna be a Daddy's girl, right?" Paul jokes.

I laugh. "Either way, she'll be sporty and tomboy-ish."

"But no hoods."

I roll my eyes and nod. "No hoods," I repeat with a chuckle.

"What if it's a boy?" I ask after a pause.

Paul grins widely. "He'll be David Paul Reid Jr."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. But we're calling him David. I can't stand having Paul Sr. and Paul Jr. It's too much," I complain.

Paul chuckles. "Fine. Either Grace or David. But, either way, they'll be perfect."

I nod. "Yep. They'll be perfect."

I never thought I actually needed a soulmate until I met Paul. And now, I'm forever grateful to whatever fate brought me to this man. To this werewolf. We've gone to hell and back for each other. And now, I'm carrying our baby - half Paul and half Evie. We're perfectly happy in our own little, crazy, turned around world.

Could life be any better?

**Ahhhhhh this is the end! I think I'm gonna cry now :.( I'm so sad that I can't be Evie anymore! But, I hope I'll be able to play the role of Grace IF I CAN GET SOME MORE IDEAS! So, please please please please please please give me some more ideas! I'm begging!**

**I don't need a lot of more ideas on whether she should be imprinted on Jared's kid or Sam's kid or Collin or blah blah blah. I just need ideas on what should happen in the story. Like, they get in a car wreck/there's a bonfire/she turns into a wolf/etcetera etcetera. Any ideas on stuff that should happen? Please shoot me a message :)**

**So, this is it. I guess it's goodbye for now. You guys were such great readers! I'm blowing a kiss to each and every one of you! Mwahh! I hope to hear from you all when I start on Grace's story. Until Grace's story is up, I will be using this story for "author's notes" for ideas or just to update you guys. So, check back for more info later! ;)**

**Arreviderci!**

**xoxo**

**Caraline**


	20. Sequel Anyone?

Hey There.

First of all, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story ;) The reviews were greatly appreciated, and they kept me going on the story to finish it. And for everyone who reviewed more than once, or on every chapter, you guys are absolutely the best!

Second of all, I really need ya'll's help for choosing what happens in the sequel, 'For the Love of Grace'. Most of these ideas are from reviewers or people who have messaged me. What I need from you all is for you to review with the number of the idea that you like best ;) And feel free to add more ideas!

1. Grace is imprinted on by both Zach Michaels (Jared's son) and Coleman Uley (Sam's son). Coleman is older and the former alpha's son, so he has rights. Will Grace end up with the guy she is really supposed to be with (Coleman)? Or will she choose Zach?

2. Grace is imprinted on by Zach, but she only thinks of him as a friend while Coleman Uley is the guy she thinks she loves. Will she fall for Zach, or will she choose Coleman?

3. Grace is imprinted on by Zach, but she has feelings for a vampire. Basically Bella, Edward, and Jacob in the form of Grace, Zach, and a vampire. Who will she choose?

4. Grace is imprinted on by Coleman Uley, but she is in love with her best friend, Zach. Who will she choose?

5. Grace is imprinted on by Coleman Uley, but she thinks he is too cocky. They spend time together, strictly as friends. She finds herself falling for him, but she won't admit it. She meets a vampire who wants her blood, but she doesn't like him. She finds herself drawing closer to Coleman, but will she admit her feelings and spend forever with him? Or die at the hands of the vampire?

6. Same thing above, just with Zach Michaels.

7. Grace is imprinted on by both Zach and Coleman, but she doesn't know which one to choose until one day she phases and imprints on Zach.

8. Grace is imprinted on by Collin when she is born. She grows up with him as her best friend, but will it grow into something more? And when a wolf from another pack imprints on her, will she choose him over Collin?

So, whatcha think? Which idea is best? Please vote for your favorite number of idea so I can start the sequel ;)

-Caraline


	21. Behind Door 1: A Sequel!

Hey guys! Long time, no see, eh?

Before anybody starts getting mad, I just want to say that I am really, really, _really _sorry for making you all wait so long for the sequel. After I finished CF, I ended up starting the school year at a brand new school. So, for anybody who has ever had to change schools in the middle of HIGH SCHOOL, then you know what I mean. It's kinda tough, you know? And, it didn't help that I knew absolutely _nobody_ at my new school. So, for the first week or so, I just really wasn't in the mood for writing (I know, sorry excuse.)

As if that wasn't enough, my friend was diagnosed with cancer and given less than a year to live. So, I obviously spent more time at the hospital and with her than on my computer. She died about two weeks after she was diagnosed :,(

Also, I spent two weekends helping my Dad move furniture in and out of our attic. (And, trust me, lifting a couch down rickity pull-down stairs is _not_ easy, especially when you have to hold it above your head)

_And_ I just couldn't find my writing groove, I guess you could say.

These past few months have been kinda hectic for me. I know, I know. You don't really want to read all about my boring life. But I just thought you deserved a reason for why I haven't updated in so long.

So, the whole point of this Author's Note is to let you all know that I have officially posted the prologue for the sequel, 'For the Love of Grace.' I started sending PMs to my reviewers or people who had previously PMed me, but then I realized I had nearly 215 people that I would have to message, and to be honest, I don't think my fingers will let me type that many messages. Plus, it doesn't help that FF is being a pain in the butt and erasing my messages by freezing the site up so I have to refresh the page every five minutes :/

I'm really going to need everyone's help with ideas, since I'm currently brain-dead. No, seriously - I can't come up with _anything_, hardly. Any ideas for future chapters will be greatly appreciated(:

Oh, and don't forget to review! Haha.

-C


End file.
